Only Human
by Nickynoo
Summary: Violet is a new soul on Earth and finds that life among the souls is not as adventurous as she wishes. On a trip to the park, she meets Jamie, a human. Her life is about to be turned upside down. In-Progress.
1. Meet Violet Summer Flowers

_**AN: So I've read The Host only twice but I really love it and I love Jamie he is totally awesome! Anyhow, I've decided to write a story about my little Jamie. Even though I don't own him :( Meh. So I think or rather hope that this story is going to be kicking some arse! Yay! Oh and I am a sucker for a good romance story so, there will be romance :P. Hope you enjoy and review. You push the button at the bottom that says REVIEW! On it! I'm awesome....right anyway... Please and thanks! :) Nickynoo**_

_**Violet **_

I stretched my small, silvery body to fill up my new host. Earth. I had never heard of anything like it before, and then the next thing I knew, I was shipped off in a crytotank. I was, as of now, being inserted into a host. A new body. A new life.

My mind was flooded with the past memories of the girl whose body I had intruded.

"_You are getting difficult Scarlett you won't listen to me anymore! I'm afraid I've booked an appointment with the healers," an older woman with red curly hair stated calmly, just like all souls. _

"_No!" she couldn't take me to them. Of course I wouldn't mind being a soul but that would mean that I wouldn't be human. I wouldn't be me. I would be stifled out of existence. "You can't do this to me Judy," _

"_Scarlett, please. I love you but you're getting harassed and the seekers are harassing me about keeping you human. Soon enough they are going to start looking for you and trying to take you from me. They will come up with all of those reasons that you're too violent and there are precious souls out there that are waiting to be inserted into a human! Please, Scarlett."_

"_But I don't want to be eliminated," I started to back away from Judy, my 'mother' she wouldn't do this to me. Why was she doing this to me? I backed into what I thought was a wall. It wasn't, it was one of them. A seeker? A healer? Wouldn't they at least give me a fair chance to be human? Why, why, why! NO! _

The emotions I felt for this girl, Scarlett, which I had never met, were overwhelming. I couldn't comprehend why they would do that to someone. And a human? I thought they were extinct on this planet. Only souls resided here right? Well, that's what I had heard. So I guess that was the last memories the young woman had encountered before having me inserted into her. No, me. This is me, will be me. My new body.

I felt what was it, pain? I wasn't sure, sadness maybe? I was upset about the girl losing her life. I could suddenly hear a murmur of voices surrounding me and I opened my eyes. They were flooded with bright, blinding light that made my eyes sting.

I snapped them shut again, and then slowly eased them open again. The voices went deathly quiet; I guess it was time for me to be welcomed to this new planet. I was greeted with an intensely white room and four smiling faces. One of those faces was Judy. A traitor to her daughter.

"Hello, dear soul. I'm healer Mark. Welcome to your new home," His face was open and friendly. His voice made me feel instantly safe. I was calm and I tried to sit up. I struggled at first to move my muscles. This body was so different from that of the flowers. I stretched out my arms, it felt natural. "What is your name dear? I hear you are from the Flowers," he asked me politely.

I smiled at him, smiling? Was that what it was? These unknown feelings and emotions and body movements were so strange. "Thankyou for your kind words Mark, My names is...well translates close to Violet Summer Flowers. Yes, that seems correct or close enough to it," I told them. The room full of people.

"How are you feeling Violet Summer Flowers?" Another one of the healers, I assumed, asked me. Her face was covered in wrinkles, but I assumed most of them were from a life of laughing and smiling. Her hair was grey and tied into a tight bun on the top of her head.

"I feel. This is different that is for sure, from the Flowers at least," my memory provided me with the words I needed, "It is strange you could say. I'm adjusting to the muscles already and these...emotions are so vivid and strong!" I said. My voice sounded higher as I said this.

"You still sound the same. I'm Judy, your mother, or you can just call me Judy if you like," her face seemed...sorrowful.

"It is lovely to meet you. You can call me Violet. Otherwise it's too much of a mouthful," I was surprised at how my memory was provided me with these words so quickly. I would have to find something, a book, to read that would give me the meanings of all these words! I knew them but, the emotions, the descriptive words, I wanted to know more.

More about this world, planet, this Earth! I smiled at the people surrounding me. I was helped to stand and my body immediately felt the pulse of my muscles. It felt ready to run. I couldn't seem to wipe the happy smile off my face. I felt euphoric.

I think I felt joyous the whole way back to Judy's home. My new home. "I'm sure you are feeling tired dear, I'll show you around and then you can go have a little lie down? How does that sound?" I could see from Judy's face that she was sorry she had lost her human daughter. I would have to question her about it later on. When I wasn't so tired.

"Here is the kitchen, now, Scarlett was an extreme sweet-tooth so you may want to stay away from the goodies," I laughed along with her. "So here is your room. Feel free to decorate it however you want to dear. Is there anything you need?"

I shook my head, "No thankyou. I have some questions though, but I'll wait until morning to ask you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear," Judy replied after kissing my forehead. I found some pyjamas to sleeping and felt myself curl into a ball before dozing off.

O n l y H u m a n

I'd forgotten to close the curtains last night before I'd slipped into a slumber, so the sunlight was streaming onto my face. I groaned and rolled over. My body didn't like getting out of bed and that was clear as crystal. Last night I hadn't had a good sleep, I was smothered with the memories of Scarlett. She had gone through so much to stay human; she hadn't understood the difference between souls and humans. When she had turned fifteen though, they had told her that she couldn't be anymore different than she was.

For a long while, Scarlett had felt unloved and misplaced in this world. She had gone looking for other humans, but they were extinct. I heard the door open and was greeted with Judy holding a plate of hot food. I smiled in greeting and grudgingly got out of bed.

I followed her to the kitchen where she placed the plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Smell, I liked the smell of it. I liked smelling in general. "Good morning Violet, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine thankyou. Although I didn't sleep well. With all the memories I guess," I replied in a crisp and polite tone.

"Oh yes, I remember my first memories and my first night. It will fade dear. Now eat up."

I saw that Judy had put a flower on the table for me. It was a beautiful daisy, and it made me smile. She was so considerate, thinking about making me feel at home. "Last night you said you had some questions?"

"Oh yes, well, firstly I was wondering about humans. I mean, Scarlett was one and I wanted to know," I stated.

"I assumed that was what you would want to know about. Well I guess it would be about two or three years ago when we had a strong rebellion of humans lurking about. They would raid our fridges and stores to feed themselves and there would always be a disappearance of souls. We had no idea what they were doing to the poor souls that were taken. Bless them. A woman was taken not to far from here, in the desert. I remember that a seeker I knew wouldn't give up on finding her because she thought that she was with humans!"

"Everybody had thought it was ridiculous until she suddenly went missing. Her clothes were scattered and torn apart. Many accepted that she had suffered the same fate as the other dear soul, but others thought that maybe this seeker had been right. From then on, more and more souls were going missing, it was horrid, and I tell you Violet, horrid. The disappearances have stopped though, there haven't been many for a long time. Everyone was worried that they would be next and that these humans would come to take their children. But they never did. Eventually after many searches, it was declared that the human's were extinct in a way. Sure some families keep their hosts human children because they cannot bear to give them up, but most are given up to be host bodies."

"What, so there are no humans left. Rebel humans I mean?" I was intrigued and wanted to know more.

"No, none left. If there was any left, they would've been found. Trust me on that," she patted my head and went to go wash up the plates. I couldn't place what I was feeling, maybe it was disappointment. I told Judy that I was going to take a shower and I found myself fresh clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror.

I wondered why the healers hadn't shown me what I looked like. Strange I thought. This body was short but with nice curves. I had long, curly, brown hair that reached the bottom of my breasts. Okay, what was I meant to do with these anyway? My memory provided me with images of Scarlett and her...encounters. "Oh my," I started to giggle. I couldn't even begin to think about doing something like that! I stifled my laughs with my hand and continued to evaluate my body.

My face was kind looking, I had green eyes. I like green. My lips were pink and my cheeks seemed to be tinged the same colour. I looked down my body towards my feet. I didn't have any sense of proportions but I was guessing that I was normal. Or as normal as normal can be. I looked up at my face again; it looked as though it was a constantly smiling face. That, to me, was a good thing. I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water splash my hair and shoulders.

I think I actually moaned from the pleasure of the water. Obviously, this body liked showers. I started to laugh again. These bodies seem to have a mind of their own! They want to laugh and they do. There wasn't even anything funny about being in the shower.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. It was filled with Judy showing me around and teaching me the basics of life on this planet. I was constantly greeted by new, smiling faces. They would always ask the same questions, "What is your name? Where are you from? What was it like there?"

So predictable! Judy took me home when it got dark and she made me dinner. From my memories, I realised that she was being nice. Usually she would make me prepare my own meals. I could guess she was trying to be nice to me. Hopefully it would wear off.

I don't know how much nice I can deal with. I know I'm a soul and everything but I felt as though there needed to be some antagonism and mean words said once in a while. I doubted though that this would happen, we were just too nice.

That night when I went to bed, I pondered on humans. What were they like? Were they really gone? How did they live their lives? Would I ever get to meet one? I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. It was cushioned with so many pillows that I had to throw most of them off. "Ugh!" I could already feel myself cursing the way that we souls lived our lives. Maybe I was just out of the ordinary. I don't know why but I kind of wanted myself to be human. I wanted to be a human, in true.

They seemed so different from this life of being a soul, just natural and normal. To me, they seemed violent but good. I ran my fingers through my hair. What was it Judy had said today about some souls still having a human presence in their minds. I found myself searching for Scarlett.

Why did I even want this? Why did I want to have a human in my head with me? I spent an hour searching for any life form but found none, just memories of Scarlett's life. I then eventually fell asleep, disappointed.

I guess I was stuck being a soul, living the same days over and over.

O n l y H u m a n

_**Jamie **_

"Oh come on Mel, please let me come with you! Please!" I wanted, no needed to go on this raid. Or shopping as we tended to call it now. "I haven't been out of the caves for so long!"

"No Jamie, you have to stay here!"

"Why, because you want someone to look after Jake? You really think that anybody in these caves would let anything happen to that kid, Mel?

"I don't care Jamie, you are not coming okay! Stay here!" She was getting older and she was becoming less fun. I sighed and slumped off to my room. Of course Jake was there, asleep. Melanie and Jared had a baby about two years ago. When I was sixteen. They didn't seem to understand that I was eighteen now and I didn't want to be stuck in these caves anymore. Especially looking after a baby. I wanted to live.

I couldn't just up and leave though. I couldn't leave my sister, I couldn't leave Jared, and I couldn't leave Wanda or Jeb or Jake. I guess I was afraid too, I couldn't leave my home. I sat in my room and watched as Jake slept on, unaware of the war inside my head. To leave or not to leave!

Gods, now I was even reciting that well known line of Shakespeare. Macbeth was the first book I had actually owned, until Wanda decided I needed to expand my vocabulary. I smiled at the thought. Then I frowned, I would be stuck here with Wanda too...and Ian.

She wasn't going on this one, Sunny was. Wanda had just found out that she too would be having a baby. Of course she didn't feel right bringing up a baby in the caves, but felt that she couldn't get rid of it. And why would she, I think almost everyone here would murder her if she did. Hypothetically speaking of course, no one would actually kill her, which would be stupid. Besides Ian would let any of us kill her let alone let us get away with it without revenge.

I heard them walking down the halls, I was stuck in between Mel and Jared's room as well as Ian and Wanda's room. I really hated happy couples. Every time they would walk past and be all lovey dovey I felt like I was going to throw up. I mean, I believed in romance as much as the next guy but it was sickening.

Who was I kidding, I knew I thought it was sickening but I was jealous. I wanted that, I wanted a girl I could sweep off her feet. I wanted someone to hold and kiss and just be with! Yeah right, I should stop having these stupid thoughts! I mean what the hell, I am never going to meet another human girl I actually like.

There isn't a chance you know why? Because there isn't enough of us. Maybe I could meet a soul, like Ian. Wait that would work either. Jared is overprotective and so is Mel, they don't let me do anything! Gods I haven't been on a raid for so long! They think it's dangerous. How many time do they have to get told that it is safe! Souls aren't suspicious people!

I could hear Jake stirring so I decided to go get us some food. "Ian, I feel bad for him!"

"Why?"

"He's all alone. I mean, I have to consider his feelings. Every time we do things that are coupled, I see him cringe, it is the same with Mel and Jared," Wanda was pleading with Ian,

"That isn't my problem though Wanda, he's a teenage boy! Of course he's going to cringe at people being lovey dovey!"

"That isn't the point Ian! He cringes because of it, because he is alone! I want to find him someone, even if it's just another teenager,"

There was no way they were talking about me. It couldn't be. "Wanda, who are we going to find? Think about it!" I heard her sigh and I could just imagine Ian wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"I love him Ian, I just want him to be happy," I could hear the love and affection in her tone, thought it was muffled, Ian had put his arms around her.

I rounded the corner yet they didn't see me, "Thanks Wanda, but I'm okay by myself," I stated and kept walking. I probably shouldn't have said anything about it. But I didn't want people butting into my business.

I walked swiftly to the kitchen to fetch Jake and myself some food. Melanie was relying on me to keep him safe and well fed and by George I would do that. "Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm okay Lily, what about you?" Lily smiled at me as I said this.

"Oh I'm doing really great. Want some company?" I nodded and headed back to my room.

As I passed Wanda and Ian's room I realised felt bad about what I'd said, "Hey can you feed Jake, I have to talk to Wanda," I told Lily, she nodded and I walked backwards towards the doors that covered their room. I knocked twice.

"Come in," Ian's voice rumbled.

"Hey, umm....sorry about before. I probably shouldn't have been so rude,"

"Oh Jamie!" Wanda shrieked and leaped into my arms, "I'm so sorry! It's just you look lonely and I love you and I want you to be happy!" She was sobbing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back.

"I know Wanda. But, trust me, I am perfectly happy. Could I even ever be lonely in these caves? Plus, if I was really, really lonely, I'd just come and spoil your guy's party." I said this while looking at Ian. He laughed and shot me a look that said, don't you dare! I laughed along with him.

Wanda hiccupped and smiled at me. She stroked my cheek. "Jamie, you keep getting older and older! Soon you're going to want to move out!"

"Where would I go Wanda?"

"Oh I don't know Jamie! I do know that you are going to find a girl! You are just so handsome," she complimented me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Thanks Wanda, I gotta get back to Jake. I promised Mel," I told them.

"Okay Jamie," Wanda gave me a sad smile and patted my shoulder. I turned and walked back towards my room. Lily was there with Jake and she was nursing him. I didn't want to disturb them so I went to the bathing room.

I think I sat on the edge of the pool for ten minutes thinking before I actually got in. Wanda was right I guess, but I had lied to her. I wasn't okay with being alone, I was happy but, I could always be happier, couldn't I?

Maybe I was doomed to spend an entirety alone. Maybe I was just odd, and I didn't fit in anywhere. Maybe.

_**AN: SO that was the first chapter. I really hope you liked it. To all those people who read it. I will update soon I hope, I have nothing better to do with my life right? Ha-ha. Review and make me happy. Ill give you a cake! It will have sprinkles... :) Nickynoo**_


	2. River Flows Between

_**AN: Well thanks to those people who reviewed! Yay for you. Ill give you cake. SO here is chapter two and I'm excited! Hope you like. R&R!!!!**_

* * *

**_Violet_**

Six months, twelve days, two hours and fifty seven minutes. That is how long I have been on this planet. I love it sure, but I need adventure! That is why I moved from the Flowers, being a flower isn't all that exciting. Every night when I would go to bed, I would spend an hour searching for something, anything in my head. Of course, there was never anything there. Ever.

Every night I would fall asleep and have dreams. Vivid dreams with wild colours and people with no faces. I dreamt that I was that woman who went missing all those years ago. The one that seeker thought to be with humans. I sighed as I stared out of the window of my room. I was trapped and cramped and I needed air!

There was a knock on my door. I could tell it was Judy, one because she is the only other person who lives here and two because she does those annoying 'tappa, tappa, tappa' knocks. "Intrude," I ordered.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I don't even know how you found that vile movie, Violet!" Judy said in disgust. I had found an old human movie, A series of Unfortunate Events. Of course when Judy saw it she burned it because it was, violent, repulsive and horrid. I go so angry at her; she burnt the closest thing I had to a human! Plus, the main characters name was Violet as well.

The movie had been great! It was so; human and un-soul like that I couldn't stop watching. I don't think I moved my eyes from the screen once. "Yes Judy, what can I help you with?" I didn't retort the way I had wished but I was a soul, 'just be polite' was running through my head.

"You seem so distant from me Violet, I just want to get to know you better. I've arranged a little bonding trip for us! Exciting don't you think? I've packed a bag for you, let's go!" she smiled a real smile; the ones that you know will shatter if you say no. So I said yes, no matter how much I didn't want to go.

I followed her slowly out of the room. "Where are we going?" I asked, slightly intrigued. I would act like I was enjoying myself and having fun; I might even have fun, think positive.

"Well, you always seem so fascinated and curious about the humans and about the desert so I organised a trip through the desert for us!" She sounded so excited,

"You mean the desert in Tuscon? Really?" I was generally excited now.

"Well of course, it will be a great bonding trip. I've got a guide and water and packs! It should be really fun. What do you think?" Judy really just wanted to make me happy.

"It sounds wicked! I mean awesome," she rolled her eyes at my 'foul' language. I stifled a laugh at her ways. Honestly! "I hope we meet some humans!" I joked. Judy just shot me a look that said 'don't go there'. Of course in my mind I was imagining meeting a human. I should just stop dreaming, really. There were no humans, none, zilch, why did it have to be like that?!

"Oh Violet, I'm so happy you could join me on this trip, it will be so fun and oh I'm just so happy!" of course she was, souls were always happy. We stopped at a small building that was painted orange, not the best colour I thought to myself. We were greeted by a smiling man in a typical hiking outfit. He looked like a boy scout. I wanted to roll my eyes but restrained myself. No need to be rude to somebody you've never met right?

"How are we doing today folks? Ready to go hiking and have some fun?" Judy giggled and smiled,

"Well of course we are! I can't wait!"

"Well follow me inside folks and we'll make sure you've packed the right stuff for living in the desert for a week!" I think I found myself smiling. A whole week in the desert! A whole week of possibly meeting humans.

"Now, I was wondering if there was any chance we could be attacked by humans?" Judy asked.

"Well of course not! They're extinct! Trust me on that folks. No chance, whatsoever! No need to fear!"

"Excellent!" I then found my frowning. I guess I should stop dreaming so big. I was never, ever, in my whole existence on this planet, going to meet a human. Mr Hiking Costume man was searching through our packs. He seemed to be removing everything and placing them back in again. He added more water and more snacks. Less clothes, less of this, more of that, definitely not that! I sighed and stared out the large window that showed the great expanses of the desert.

The sun shone bright and high in the sky, showing the deserted, orange and brown land. Somewhere out there, a girl had been taken by humans. Maybe it was truth, maybe it was lies, and maybe I wanted to find out.

"Okie dokie folks, I believe it is time, to get going!" I hadn't been paying attention to anything he had said, so, when we started walking I asked Judy what his name was.

"It's Rivers Flows Between, now pay more attention," she hissed at me. River Flows Between was telling us about the cacti and all of the creatures and plants in the desert. I was listening intently hoping to hear something that could be of use. When the light started to fade, he told us that we would set up camp and head out at first light.

I couldn't believe that Judy was tired already; she said she didn't know how much farther she could go. I had asked her if she was joking. I had been going running twice a week so I guess I was fit. I could have kept on walking through the night. Judy decided to sleep early while I stayed up later with River Flows Between.

"How did you get your name?" I asked kindly while staring at the small fire in front of me.

"I used to be a flower and lived on the mainland, between the great rivers. I knew a flower that lived across the river. I guess I was in love with her, but then after a while of not hearing from her because of our separation, somebody told me she'd moved.

I figured that she had moved here, to Earth, and I tried to find her. But life isn't like those TV shows the other souls act in. Maybe I will find her, I have to think that, and maybe I won't." His voice was masked with sorrow and pain. I placed my hand on his shoulder as a mean of comforting him. He smiled appreciatively at me.

"I used to live on the Flowers. It is so beautiful, the most beautiful. Although some of the things on this planet are pretty amazing, like this desert for one,"

"You're from the Flowers? Really?" I nodded and smiled,

"Why yes. I lived on the mainland too, but not close to the rivers, I moved here after I heard how wonderful it was," he seemed interested in my story, but then all souls were interested in anything you had to say, "What do you know about humans?" I asked quickly and then regretted it as his face filled with shock and horror. "Sorry, never mind, I'm just curious,"

"All I know is that there used to be so many of them and now there isn't. I hope I never meet one. I accidentally saw an old human movie, so corrupt. I tell ya, it was called 'The Hills Have Eyes' I think, I didn't even get all the way through."

"Yes, I found an old human movie about a week ago, I enjoyed it but Judy thought it was too violent. I guess it was, unfortunate," I contemplated my feelings towards Judy then. Sure I loved her because she was my 'mother' but I disliked her for her personality.

"Well, as much as I am having fun talking to you, I think we should go to sleep, get some shut eye. Good-night, Violet," he said politely before getting into his tent. I sat for about ten minutes before finally hearing River Flows Between's snore.

I stood up and started walking; I had no idea where I was going I was just going. I walked for around ten minutes before I realised I could no longer see the fire, it must have extinguished itself. I started breathing harder, I turned in frantic circles. I wanted adventure, but not in the pitch black.

"Would you shut up?"

I screamed.

"Did you hear that?" another voice said.

"Shut up," someone hissed back

I stood stock still and tried to stop breathing. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I must have started saying it out loud because the next thing I hear is somebody talking. "Don't move a muscle and you won't get hurt. Where is the flash light?" the voice was female,

"It's in the back pocket of your backpack," a male voice said, the second one I'd heard. I was panting with fear, yet I stayed where I was. The only word that ran through my head was 'humans'.

So I did what I do best in situations where my life is at stake (although this has never actually happened before) I turned and sprinted back towards what I thought was the campsite. "Hey, come back here!"

"SHIT! Come on!"

I heard footsteps following me so I just kept running, faster, faster. I could hear the footsteps, closer, closer. I could feel the tears starting to spring into my eyes, no, don't cry, keep going. That's when I found the hole that was in the ground. That's when my face found the dirt, and that's when somebody fell over the top of me. "Ouch!" I then realised that I had made sound, which was not good.

I was then being pinned to the ground by someone, much, much larger than me. I wouldn't go down without a fight, no matter who was pinning me to the ground. I started kicking my legs and flailing my arms. I then started rolling and I guess I'm stronger than I thought because I was suddenly on top of my captor.

"Let go of me!" I growled. I was then on my back again. I shoved my hips up and pushed with all my might. That seemed to work because I was up and running again.

"Did you get her?" then I heard footsteps again, cashing me. "Gods damn it!" I was running slower than before because my ankle had decided to hurt itself when fell into the hole. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me onto a shoulder.

I started kicking, "Let go of me! What did I do to you?!" I screamed.

"Good you got it, her," another person stated. I don't know why but it occurred to me that the person beneath me, or rather their shoulder was extremely warm and comfortable. Why was I comfortable in a strangers arms? I think I kicked a sensitive spot because I hit the ground with an oomph.

I could hear a strangled groan, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, really! Are you okay?" I asked in a frightened tone, I had hurt this stranger, the one who was trying to attack me.

"'S okay," he mumbled, it sounded strangled.

"Why are you chasing me?" I asked quietly, I couldn't hear the others that were following us...me.

"Why were _you _running? Why were _you _in the middle of the desert?" he asked me, "Crap that hurt,"

"I'm sorry about that. And I was running because it's dark and I don't know you! Also because of the fact that I think you might not be a soul..."

"You didn't answer my questions," he asked harshly,

"I'm in the middle of the desert because I feel like it. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," I stood up and was prepared to run, but he grabbed my hand. "Don't go,"

"Come on, get up!" there was light pouring into my eyes,

"Oh Judy! Don't do that!" of course, of course! I was dreaming, it seemed so real though, so dramatic! I sighed and rolled over and up. "Time to start the day I guess,"

O n l y H u m a n

_**Jamie**_

"Oh Jamie," her voice was soft, beautiful. I could listen to her for hours on end without getting bored. I sighed in pleasure as she moved her hands up my stomach and around my neck. She moved her head closer my mine, our lips so close to touching...

"JAMIE, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

I opened my eyes and groaned, frustrated, "Why, it's Sunday. Nobody works on Sunday! Jeez Jared! What time is it anyway?"

"We're going on a raid, come on, you're coming aren't you?" I think I almost hit my head on the rock ceiling from jumping so high. Jared laughed and I followed him out of the room, grabbing a dark blue t-shirt on the way out. I was bouncing on the spot.

"Why didn't I hear about this earlier?"

"Because I decided just now that we were going, okay, I need some supplies, and...Mel doesn't know yet okay so keep it down."

"Why are we going without her?"

"I'm planning something for our anniversary," he said smiling that goofy smile he got whenever he talked about my sister. I wanted to gag.

"Keep the lovey stuff to a minimum please Jared," my thoughts still consisted of her, my perfect woman. Of course she didn't exist, my mind just liked to taunt me with images and feelings. I had the urge to slap myself in the face, that wouldn't do any good though.

We met up with Kyle and Sunny and headed outside. Wanda was currently eight and a half months pregnant and she and Ian were staying in a hotel near a hospital because Ian was worried about the baby. He wasn't worried about being caught by seekers and would risk his existence to be with her at a hospital. Of course he was going to be wearing sunglasses, making up some excuse as to why he was wearing them inside.

I followed Jared, Sunny and Kyle up, down, up and out of the caves. It was still dark. "I hate going at night, it's too dark to see anything!" I huffed in annoyance.

"It won't be dark long; the sun should rise in a couple of hours. Besides, I'm walking to the Sedan. So don't complain," Jared said,

"What, why? You're kidding right?" what can I say? I'm lazy. I mean sure it wouldn't tire me out, I was fit, I was a Stryder I could run for hours without getting tired. I just didn't want to walk for a couple of hours. I started mocking Jared.

"You do know that I know what you are doing Jamie," I stopped and looked down. Oops. "Start growing up kid, you've got a long ride ahead of you, trust me,"

I sighed, it would be a long, boring, endlessly lonely, ride. I started counting steps; I was up to 1432 when I heard a scream. All four of us stopped, "WHAT IS THAT?! OH MY IT'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG!" it was a woman's voice. Jared looked and me and then looked at Kyle who looked at Sunny.

None of us moved, what were we going to do, there was nowhere to hide and no where to run to without still being in the middle of the desert. Jared motioned for us to move closer to each other, "We have to run, towards where we were going okay, and fast. Sunny, how fast can you run?" she looked down at her feet, "Get Kyle to carry you," Kyle's smile said it all; he wouldn't mind carrying his love in his arms.

I think I actually glared at him. Jared started to sprint; Kyle picked up Sunny and followed on. Me, I turned my head towards the voice and then trailed behind the others. I sighed; I might have actually had a chance to meet new people. They could've been human for all we know.

We reached the car just before the sun came over the horizon. We were all panting when we hoped in the car and sped off towards the highway. I looked backwards towards the desert and saw nothing but the flat expanses of dirt and rock, plus the occasional cactus.

Once we reached the township, I looked longingly out of the window at the passers by. I love the people I live with sure, but I need more interaction, I need somebody new to talk to. "What are you getting anyway Jared?" I asked, curiosity was burning inside me,

"You'll see," he said secretively,

"You know, I bet you are only saying that because you have no idea what you're getting yet, right?"

"Nope, I just don't want you to know yet. Only Sunny knows,"

"You shouldn't have said that, because now Kyle will find out," I smirked. Jared made a face at me and ducked down under the seat to look for who knows what. We arrived at a small hotel that Sunny booked us in, "How long are we going to be here?" I asked once we were in the confines of our room.

"A week tops. I need to get what I need and then we're going to grab a few groceries," I nodded and stared out of the window. There was a walkway across from the hotel that probably led to a park or something; there was a line of houses and a small convenience store.

Kyle and I were left in the hotel room while Sunny and Jared went out to find the perfect present for Melanie. I would've liked to go but of course, it was too dangerous. Kyle fell asleep at around six and Jared and Sunny weren't back yet. I couldn't stay in this tiny room, cramped and trapped. So, I know I shouldn't be doing this but, I'm a teenager, ill do what I want.

I quietly snuck out of the door of the hotel room, I had written a note so that they wouldn't get freaked out. I jogged silently across the road towards the path I had seen earlier. I slowed to a walk and looked around me; nobody was out at this hour anyway. I started to walk towards the park, following the sign.

I could hear what sounded like one of those soul love songs. They were always about love; there was nothing else to sing about anymore. Of course, I had no problem with it, sometimes though you think they'd need a little violence or adventure.

I slowly wandered towards the enchanting sound; it was coming from the park. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a girl around my age sitting on the swings singing. Her voice was amazingly beautiful. So was she, her hair was long and brown, it was curly, her face was the picture of perfect. I smiled as I watched her from my position in the shadows. She was slowly swinging back and forwards while staring dreamily at the sky.

She looked so peaceful, wonderful, beautiful, and so easy to talk to. I wanted to walk up to her and introduce myself, but I knew I couldn't, that would endanger my family and me. When she left after ten minutes, I did also. I felt like a lion, stalking its prey.

I made my way back to the hotel room. I hoped that Jared wouldn't be back when I arrived but, lucky me, he was. "James Stryder, where the hell have you been?!" he demanded. I looked at my feet,

"I went for a walk...I left a note!" I made myself look bigger, although I wouldn't be as tall as Jared, or as big. I was small in comparison to him; and Kyle.

"What note? Jamie where the hell is the note, I see no note!" Jared was angry now, and that much was obvious. I walked over to the side table and picked up the notepad which had my scrawled hand writing on it. Jared frowned as he read the note. "You are still in trouble. You know better than to go walking around souls!"

"They aren't suspicious people Jared! You can walk down an alley in New York City and feel safe, they don't hurt people! You have to know that Jared! What about Wanda, Sunny!" he narrowed his eyes at me as I made my way to the bathroom. I wouldn't argue with him, there was no point.

Jared was rambling away to Sunny and Kyle about my 'misbehaviour' while I stood in the shower. The pounding water wasn't enough to drown out his words. I lent my head back against the cool, tile wall. Why couldn't Jared understand that I was eighteen! He wasn't my father, he never would be.

I would go back tomorrow night, to see if she was there again, I would watch her, maybe even talk to her. I knew I was getting ahead of myself; I couldn't possibly talk to her. I was human, still am, and plan to remain that way for the rest of my life.

I fell asleep next to Jared and it felt just like the old days. Only this night, I didn't dream of souls coming and taking Mel and Jared away from me, I dreamt of the girl I had seen, she dominated my dreams, and I was sure, she would for a long time.

* * *

_**AN: Okay so there is chapter two. Some of it may be a little random but whatever! Now, when Jamie and the others left the caves, it was a few days after Violet first got to the desert, they were leaving on the day that Jamie walked through the desert. And yes, it was Judy yelling about the thing crawling up her leg. It took me ages to write that because I kept adding in more sections and they deleting them, only a few hours ago did I figure out what I wanted to do with Violet and Jamie meeting. It will be in the next chapter. Oh and with the both point of views, it might not always be like that, but for now, it will, because you need both points of view. So I hoped you liked it and I hope you click that review button. This time ill give you....ice-cream sandwiches (with choc chip cookies!) SO thanks! I will update soon, ill try to update at least once a week. I'm coming into exams and assignments so it might not be too often. Thanks though and REVIEW!**_

_**Nickynoo **_


	3. It's for Real

_**AN: Yay for those of you who reviewed! Smiley faces will be given if you do it again! :) Sorry it took so long to update, it was ready two days ago but FanFic wouldn't let me upload it! And last night I got home late. Sorry. This is chapter three of Only Human. Hope you like it and please Review! Xx Nickynoo!**_

_**Violet**_

I grabbed onto the grate that was hanging next to my window and started climbing down. After Judy and I had come back from the desert, we've been closer sure, but I haven't been able to sleep. Every night I seem to sit for what feels like hours before I even get a hint of sleep. Usually it's only an hour or two.

I felt like a human ninja as I landed on all fours. I popped up again and walked towards the back gate. Judy of course was already sleeping but I wanted to be quiet, and the front door was definitely not quiet. I jumped over the fence and did a roll; I lay on the ground for a while before hopping back up again. I should really stop trying to be ninja; I'm going to hurt myself really badly.

I walked towards the park that was out of the back of my house and sat down on the swing. I had been here last night as well; it kept my mind off of things. Like humans. Judy had found my journal and had read about my fascination with the humans and with human things.

I started to swing back and forth while singing a song I heard a while ago. I flung my head back and smiled. I honestly hadn't had this much fun in ages. Being in the desert was fun, yes, but not when you're with Judy who screams at a bug crawling up her leg. I shook my head as I was swinging back and forth.

I looked around me and thought I saw something but I kept on swinging, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching me. I stopped swinging and looked around again, there was something glittering on the ground. I stood up and walked towards the object.

As I bent down to pick it up, I could have sworn I heard somebody breathing. I looked at the necklace; it was red pendant with silver around the edges and was on a black piece of leather. The leather though, had snapped, somebody had obviously lost it. "How did this get here?" I wondered aloud.

That's too bad that somebody lost this, I would miss something as pretty as this if I had lost it. I turned to walk back towards the swings.

I looked up at the stars and held the necklace up, hoping to get a better look at it in the moonlight. My foot must have caught on my other foot because I could feel myself falling. I flung my arms in front of my falling body and landed with a crack on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I heard, and looked up into the eyes of a boy with dark hair and tanned skin. His face was etched with worry as he repeated the question.

O n l y H u m a n

_**Jamie**_

The streets still looked exactly the same as the night before, not a single leaf out of place. Okay so that was a lie, it wasn't like I'd remembered exactly where every leaf was. I did remember her voice though, it was like chimes, like bells, like...beautiful. If beautiful could be a sound that would be it. I crept towards her singing and watched her in awe.

Her hair was free of restraint and flowed down her back while she swung. Her face looked like she was having the time of her life. I wanted to be a part of that, but I stayed back and watched. I looked on from the bushes as she swung back and forth singing what I knew to be an old human song. I wondered how she had found it.

Suddenly she stopped swinging and looked over towards the bushes I was in. I froze, had she seen me? Oh my gods, I have just killed all of my friends! She stepped off the swings and started walking towards my hiding spot among the leaves and foliage.

Her hips swung as she walked towards me and I couldn't help but admire her frame. She was really short, I would tower over her. Her small but curvy frame knelt down directly in front of my hiding spot and her arm extended. She picked up something and stared at it. "How did this get here?" her voice said. I wanted to smile and laugh but I was too afraid she would hear me. There was a glint of silver and red and I saw a black band.

I lifted my hand to my neck; she had found my necklace, the one that my mum had given to me right before she had been taken over. Oh crap. She stood and started to walk back to the swing set while staring at the necklace. How could I get it back now, it would be impossible! Her head tilted up towards the moon and the stars as she was walking, holding the necklace towards the sky.

That's when her feet decided they would trip each other and cause her to fall over. Her arms spread out and she fell and I heard a loud cracking sound as she hit the ground. Before I could even recognize or change my actions I was on my feet and running towards her.

I heard a sob escape her lips as I bent down next to her, "Are you okay?" I breathed. She gasped and looked up at me, tears where glistening in her eyes. Her mouth was opening and closing and I guessed that she didn't know where I had come from and who I was.

"I heard a crack, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked again, this time getting anxious. She nodded and tried to sit up, I put my hands on her arms and shifted her to a seated position. Her skin felt soft and smooth underneath my fingers.

"I don't know what happened. Once second I was walking, the next I was on the ground. I think I hurt my wrist, it doesn't feel too good," she stated while staring at me. I held my hand out and she placed her left arm gently into my hands. I poked her wrist bone and she cringed.

"Can you move it?" she tried to rotate her wrist and I could see the pain etched onto her face, I stilled the movements and asked her to move her fingers, she couldn't.

"What's your name?" she asked me suddenly. She moved her head so that her hair was covering her face. I moved it away and smiled at her,

"It's Jamie, what's yours?" I really wanted to know what her name was; someone so beautiful had to have a beautiful name to match.

"Violet Summer Flowers, but I just prefer Violet," she grinned toothily at me and I couldn't help but grin back,

"It's perfect," I muttered,

"Umm...are you going to take me to the hospital or are we going to sit here all night?" she asked casually while biting her lip, that's when I remembered where I was, and what she was.

"Oh...I shouldn't be here, I should go. But I don't want to leave you here? Argh!" I groaned in frustration,

"What do you mean you shouldn't be here? Do you have a curfew too?" she giggled and I forgot all about why this was wrong.

"No, I'm ahhh...I'm not from here exactly..." I had no idea what I was going to tell her. She turned at the same time I did, there were footsteps approaching.

"Jamie do you know how worried we are about you?" It was Sunny, good, she could take Violet to the hospital!

"Sorry, I ummm... Violet hurt her wrist; I think we should take her to the hospital!" I said, Violet just looked at me and smiled. I stood up and extended my hand for her. She grabbed it and stood.

"Jamie! Do you know how angry Jared is? He is going to rip your head off! But I will take you to the hospital, come on you two," Sunny made a face at me and I knew I would be in so much trouble when we got back.

"Jared and Kyle have both gone looking for you! Do you realise that this is endangering us all Mr?"

"Why would Jamie be endangering these people? It's not like anything is going to hurt them? Unless of course a bunch of humans came out and attacked. But I doubt that would happen, even if it would be extremely cool!" Violet exclaimed,

"What?" I was shocked; she just said it would be cool to see humans. I was human, she didn't realise that. That was...good I guess.

"I said that out loud didn't I? Oh wow. I mean,"

"Don't worry about it. I just, didn't think I'd ever hear a soul say that. Ever," I stated. I was once again awestruck by this girl, she was so...amazing. We reached the hotel and Sunny took us inside to write a note for the others.

"Kyle is going to kill me! I swear it," Sunny muttered to herself,

"Yeah right. He loves you too much!" I glanced at the note Sunny had written, _Kyle, Jared, I have found Jamie so don't panic. We have taken the van because Jamie was with a girl who hurt her arm, I couldn't just leave her so I've taken her to the hospital. I hope you don't mind. We'll be okay. Love Sunny. _

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, let's go!" Sunny said more to herself than to us. I was still holding onto Violet's hand as I helped her into the front seat of the car. She thanked me and I quickly jumped into the back of the van.

"There is room up the front, Jamie, why are you sitting in the back?" her head tilted to the side and she had the cutest look on her face. What was I meant to tell her?

"Oh, umm, I get car sick if I sit in the front," I stated,

"They have pills for that you know. Souls have pills and such for everything. I think it's called 'un-sick' or something close to that. The names for things are so obvious don't you think? Am I rambling, I think I'm rambling. I'm going to be quiet now," she said looking embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head at her.

We pulled up at the hospital and Sunny and Violet got out. "Aren't you coming Jamie?" I shook my head,

"I don't really like the hospital, it freaks me out a little," she nodded and followed Sunny inside. Her wrist was being cradled against her chest delicately. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see me now.

As soon as they disappeared from my view, I started to freak out. What if she was seriously injured? What if the souls figured out Sunny was with humans? What if Violet figured out I was human? What am I going to do about her? I can't just leave her? No, I like her too much! Oh wow, what have I gotten myself into? Jared is going to kill me!

The back of the van opened and two figures jumped in, "You are so dead Jamie, so dead!" Jared hissed at me.

"Yeah, I figured that." I felt extremely guilty about this now.

"Is Sunny okay? Why are you guys at the hospital?! Jamie!" Kyle was freaking out!

"Oh, so you guys didn't read the note we left for you?"

"NOTE! Gods, we haven't been back to the hotel yet! IS SUNNY OKAY?" Kyle yelled at me.

"Yes, she is fine! I was in the park and Violet fell over and hurt herself and that's when Sunny found me. We couldn't just leave her there so we drove her here," I stated,

"Who is Violet?"

"The girl who fell over," I rolled my eyes, "Did you just ignore everything I said?"

"Right, sorry Jamie. Please tell me she hasn't said anything about humans?" Jared asked angrily.

"Umm...well she did say something about humans, but I don't think she realises that we're human! So don't fret okay?" Jared and Kyle shook there heads, "They're coming back so shut up about humans!"

Sunny jumped in the car and a second later, so did Violet. "Well that was fun! OH! Gosh, Kyle, Jared when did you get here?" Sunny asked. Violet turned and smiled at them and showed me her wrist,

"It's all better now!" she smiled happily, I grinned back at her,

"They got here about five minutes ago, and they didn't see the note you left for them. I'm starting to wonder why we bother leaving notes anymore," Violet laughed and turned towards me again,

"Hi, you must be Violet right? Where do you live, we'll drop you back off at your house," Jared stated,

"Oh, I live across from the Happy Inn, do you know where that is?" Jared nodded and Sunny drove back the way we came.

"How did you hurt your wrist anyway?" Kyle asked,

"Oh, I found this and then I tripped over. I'm clumsy I guess," she held up my necklace,

"You found it!" I said excitedly,

"Is it yours? Here you go!" she handed it back to me. I smiled and thanked her. Jared looked angrily at me. I shrugged in response and smirked.

"You three might want to duck, there's a Seeker blockage up ahead," Sunny said suddenly. Violet looked confused and that was the last I saw of her face because Jared pulled me under the blanket in the back.

"What's going on?" Violet asked

"Just be quiet and let me do all the talking," Sunny ordered. I felt the car slow as we were pulled over by Seekers.

"Evening mam, how are you doing tonight?" the Seeker asked. His voice was deep and it sounded like he didn't want to be here.

"We're doing fine tonight thankyou. What seems to be the problem?" Sunny's voice was laced with fake and I couldn't see how anyone couldn't tell she was lying.

"Well, there's been a break-in and a robbery a little ways up the road, we're warning people to be careful because we still don't know who the culprit is. We suspect that maybe the humans aren't as extinct as we thought,"

"Oh-no! That's horrible! Oh, what should I do to ensure my safety?"

"I think that you should just drive and don't stop until you get home. Make sure you look all the doors and windows. Just be on the look out for anything odd, although we don't think that the culprit will hit the same area again,"

"I will don't worry officers. I guess ill be on my way then,"

"Yes, have a nice night soul," the officer said and then the car started moving.

"You're human aren't you?" Violet asked as the three of us emerged from the blankets; "I knew it!" she giggled and smiled at me,

"Yeah...I guess we are..."

"Oh! I've always wanted to meet humans! I thought it would be so cool! It is! Sorry, I'm overreacting!" Jared smacked me in the head,

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! I told you that you shouldn't have helped her up!" he scowled at me

"Don't worry, I won't say anything," Violet looked down at her lap with a sad look on her face.

"We can't leave her here! It's too much of a risk! She'll ruin us!" Kyle said.

"HEY, don't be so judgemental Kyle, you do realise that she isn't lying, she won't tell a soul. No pun intended! We don't have to kidnap her!" Sunny ranted,

"You're going to kidnap me?" her face was a mask of shock, but I could see the hint of adventure waiting to escape.

"Yes, yes we are!" Kyle and Jared said together.

"Can I at least get some things before you take me hostage?"

"It's only fair Jared," I stated, "Let her get some things and maybe write a note to your mum. That way she won't be worried, a fake note of course." Violet nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Jamie, go with her and make sure she doesn't escape."

I nodded and followed Violet inside her front gate. I headed for the front door when she grabbed my hand, I turned to face her when she said, "I snuck out so I have to sneak back in," I nodded and followed her around the house.

She started to climb up the grate attached to the wall and I pulled myself up after her. She swung her legs through the window and I used my arms to get myself through. "What do I need" she whispered.

"Stuff you don't mind getting dirty or wreaked. Like jeans and old T-shirts. We're in the desert...sort of." She nodded and grabbed a duffle bag that was hidden under her bed.

"Umm... come here and help me!" she hissed. I shook my head and walked over to the draw she was holding open. There were so many clothes! "Don't say anything about it! Judy buys me everything okay!" I laughed quietly and yanked out the jeans I could see. There were two pairs and she was wearing one.

I threw them both in the bag and pulled out seven T-shirts. "Why seven?"

"Because, there are seven days in a week. Therefore you can wear a different shirt everyday of the week," I stated matter-of-factly. She nodded and pulled open another draw before closing it again,

"Turn around," I shrugged but obliged. I took the time to look around her room. It was full of old human band posters and extremely gypsy like stuff. "Okay, I've got the clothes thing down. What else?"

I turned to face her again and looked around her room, "Books, magazines, I don't know what do you like?"

"Well I'll take my books, some of them anyway," she grabbed her books and a few other things and put them quietly into the bag. "That's all I want, what do you want me to write in the note?" I grabbed a pen off her desk and scribbled a suitable note; Violet read it and proceeded to write it in her own handwriting, "Done, let's go." I nodded and told her I would go down first to catch her bag.

We snuck back across the road to the hotel where the others were waiting, "What took you so long?" Jared asked, I shrugged and he shoved us into the car. He was grumbling to himself for a full ten minutes.

"So, what did you get my sister Jared? It better be good!" his face suddenly lit up, like a kid on Christmas.

He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to me; I opened it with Violet leaning over my shoulder. It was a ring, "I'm going to propose. Properly this time," I smiled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"It's really beautiful. Whoever she is, I think she'll love it!" Violet stated,

"Great!" Jared grabbed the box and put it back in his pocket. "I got a chain for it too, so she can wear it around her neck. I know she won't like it getting in the way of her work," I shook my head. He really is the best.

We pulled over to the side of the road and Jared jumped of the car and attached the tarps, he then proceeded to hop into the driver's seat and speed towards the car's hideout. "I was here a couple of days ago, it was fun." Violet stated,

"Please tell me that it wasn't you who screamed about a bug crawling up your leg?" Kyle asked, Violet giggled,

"No, that was Judy. It was a really great trip though. River Flows Between was so nice to me. I really hope he finds his flower."

"Where are you from Violet?" Sunny asked casually,

"The flowers. It wasn't my cup of tea though. I much prefer Earth. It is the strangest planet though,"

"Agreed," Sunny said.

I couldn't wait to get back to the caves. I liked being out but it was always good to be home. I wanted to see my family and Jake again. Plus, having Violet there would be a big bonus. I smiled at her and her replying smile lit up her whole face. I guess I had been wrong when I thought that the perfect girl didn't exist. Violet seemed to be that perfect girl and I had met her only a few hours ago.

I felt her hand in mine and I looked down. Maybe things are turning around.

_**Magical right? Yes, hope you liked it! I had fun! Ooh yes Jamie and Violet have finally met! Yes! So you all know what Jamie thinks of Violet, but what does she think of him? Ohh! Yes I am odd I know. There is a picture of the ring Jared bought Melanie on my profile if you would like to look at it! I will try to update as often as possible but at the moment it is exam and assignment time at school! Yay for me! BTW I was being sarcastic! Umm... yes... I'm trying to find a picture of what Violet looks like for you and if I do ill let you know! So, click that little review button and make me happy!**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Nickynoo!**_


	4. To the caves

_**AN: Gee thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome! :P Here goes the next chapter!!! BAM! I AM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! I've been busy with school and then work, but I'm good now! Hope I'll get this chap up soon. And then next one. R&R.**_

_**Violet**_

I could feel somebody pushed up against my body. They were warm and they were walking. I opened my eyes and looked around, but of course I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. "Keep your eyes closed and I won't have to put a blindfold on you," somebody whispered.

Jamie. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax in his arms. Why was he carrying me? "I can walk you know," I whispered as a reply. He just patted my leg from where he was holding me. He was really warm. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. What the heck was I doing? I shouldn't be doing this? Oh wow. I had no idea where I was, the only thing I knew, was that I was in Jamie's arms. I felt safe.

I could hear his heartbeat where my head was laying. The steady pounding of his heart and his smooth gate were causing me to become drowsy again. I wanted to just roll over and pull the covers up and sleep, but the aspect of meeting more humans was too prominent in my mind. What would they be like? Would they like me? Would I like them? What if they wanted to kill me because I was a soul? No, they wouldn't, Sunny was here, she's a soul too.

Oh my gods. What was I doing? CALM DOWN VIOLET! I screamed in my head. And now, I felt stupid. Jamie stopped moving and I desperately wanted to look up and see why. "Jared Howe you are in so much trouble!" a woman's voice sounded. And she sounded angry.

"Look, Mel, just let me explain okay. I love you..." Jared suddenly sounded like a little boy who had just drawn on the walls with permanent marker. I heard a sigh.

"Jared. Who are you carrying Jamie?" I felt Jamie shift underneath me.

"Umm, this is Violet. She can stay right? Well she has to; she knows we're human,"

"Jamie!"

"Sorry Mel, but, well, Jared was the one who said she has to stay!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! Mel, Jamie definitely wants her to stay. He'd be all depressed if we got rid of her. Plus, she's not that bad,"

"I don't even want to know. Jared, you have a lot of explaining to do. Jamie, you go see Jeb. Kyle, Sunny...whatever! Oh and Jake has been really moody without you Jared so..." her voice trailed off as she got further and further away. It was echoing off the walls.

"Hey, Violet, you can 'wake up' now," Jamie said, his voice soft. I opened my eyes and stared up at him and smiled.

"You can put me down I guess," He slowly and carefully placed me on the ground and steadied me, "Who was that woman before?"

"Oh, that's Mel, she's my sister, and we have to go see Jeb. Come on." He started walking towards a tunnel. I looked around me and I figured I was in a cave of some sort. I turned to look at Jamie and realised I couldn't see him. Crap.

"Jamie, where did you go?" I heard a scuffle and he appeared with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry, I forgot you have no idea where you're going. So this is the main cave, all the crops are over there. That's the south tunnel which leads to Doc and the hospital we have. This tunnel is through to the kitchen and those tunnels go to the sleeping areas and the lake room. That tunnel is for the rec room. I'll show you around later. First, we are going to find Jeb. He is probably still up," Jamie said and I giggled at him, which he replied to by giving me a funny look.

"You didn't take one breath while saying that," I stated. He shook his head making his dark hair swish around his face. He grabbed my hand and led me down a dark tunnel with twists and turns. I had absolutely no idea where I was anymore.

"Oof! Crap, Kyle watch where you're going!"

"I'm not Kyle, Jamie!"

"IAN! How are you, how's Wanda! The baby? Tell me!" Jamie started jumping up and down. The man, called Ian, chucked a deep laugh and patted Jamie on the head.

"I'm excellent Jamie, a little sleep deprived but that's okay. Wanda's doing well; she was putting the baby down when I left. We had a little girl, and we named her Ava,"

"Can I come see? Please!" Jamie sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"Wait till the morning bro. She's tired, Ava's tired, and I'm tired! You're probably tired too! Wait, who is this?" Ian asked as he pointed towards me.

"This is Violet, she is the newest member of our little get together," Jamie stated with pride.

"Hi,"

"Hey, well welcome to our humble abode. I hope you enjoy your stay with us," Ian said,

"You got that off that movie," I replied and he just smiled and walked past us. Jamie tugged on my hand and led me towards the kitchen.

"Jeb! Hey, Jeb!" Jamie yelled, I thought he was being extremely loud.

"Hey kiddo. Who's this?"

"Violet," I replied before Jamie could do it.

"Well howdy girlie! Welcome, welcome. I was just about to hit the hay so I guess I'll talk to you in the morning!"

"Okay uncle Jeb. Where is she going to stay?" Jamie asked him, while I stared at the gun hanging from his back. I knew if I came here I would be faced with human violence, but I was not prepared for a gun. Sure Seekers had guns, but that was different, they wouldn't use it.

"Gee, I don't know Jamie. Let's see," Jeb stroked his beard and had a look of question on his face, "Stick her in your room for tonight, then we'll figure out where to put her in the mornin'. We could put her with Lily, but considering that it's the middle of the night that might be odd. Good, got it. Okay, night." Jeb started whistling while walking down the corridor.

"Well, are you hungry?" Jamie asked me, I shook my head no and he nodded, "Time for bed then, come on." I followed Jamie down the corridor we had just come down.

"I am so confused. I have no idea where I am, Jamie," I mumbled, mostly to myself. But of course, due to the surroundings and the fact that he was mere centimetres away from me, he heard.

"Don't worry, I was when I first got here, but, hey I guess you'll get used to it," he replied. I reached out and grabbed his arm so I wouldn't get lost. I told myself that although I knew I just wanted to touch him. I smiled to myself at the warmth his arm emitted.

He walked down another corridor; this one was filled with many holes covered with different coloured doors. "Wanda and Ian are in there. That's Mel and Jared and sometimes Jake. And this, is my room, welcome," he bowed and pointed towards a curtain that had polka-dots on it. I smiled and headed into the room.

There was a mattress of the floor, a few clothes scattered around the rocks and several books lying on the floor near the mattress. I turned to face Jamie who had turned pink and was scratching the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled nervously.

"Umm, so I guess you can sleep on the mattress. I'll take the floor. Yeah, umm, okay..." he stuttered. I turned and walked towards the mattress, Jamie chucked my bag on the ground next to my feet.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. It's your bed, I'll take the floor," I retorted with a smirk.

"Nope, I'm not budging," Jamie said while fixing his stance and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well then, I guess we'll both have to stay up all night because I'm not budging either," I copied his stance and stared at him. He smirked and shook his head. I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"That, is not fair. You can give me the puppy eyes. I'm not letting you sleep on the hard floor! I'm a gentleman!" Jamie stated while placing his hand over his heart. I laughed and shook my head, while sitting down on the mattress.

"I'm still not giving in!" I patted the bed next to me. "Come on, I'm a soul, I'm not going to let you sleep on the hard, cold ground when there's this nice, warm mattress..." I trailed off and watched Jamie's go from determined to longing. Ha.

"Fine, let's compromise," he stated looking nervous again, "We both sleep on the mattress."

His face turned pink again, I giggled because I thought it was cute.

"Okay," and smiled.

"Okay," he repeated. I took off my shoes and got under the blankets. I turned to face Jamie only to find him taking his shirt off. I think my face turned into a tomato. "Right, umm sorry, I don't sleep with my shirt on, geez. I'll put it back on,"

I started to laugh and he just stared at me like I was crazy. "Sorry, you're just so funny when you think you've offended me. It's fine Jamie, I'm not going to make you change your routine. Just relax," he shook his head and laughed with me.

He plopped down next to me and sighed. I smiled and rolled on my side to look at him and he did the same. "I'm glad I met you, Violet,"

"I'm glad I met you too, Jamie."

_**AN: Yeah I know it's short but whatever. I tried to update quickly and I'm have a tensely bit of block before I start the DRAMA! Lol I'm okay. I feel like it's going to be as over the top as the OC. Ha-ha. Okie dokie, hope you liked it. :) Please review. Thanks**_

_**Nickynoo!**_


	5. Truth

_**AN: Hey, so here is the next chapter. I'm hoping there will be some drama in this chapter but I might just make it a filler / fluff filled chapter. Don't we all love those??? Any who, enjoy and please review after you read!!! :) P.S. Sorry that it has taken so long to update. **_

_**Jamie**_

"Violet, wake up...we're going to get in trouble from uncle Jeb if we sleep in again!" I groaned as I rolled over and pushed Violet off the mattress. "Yikes! Sorry!" Violet just made a sort of groaning noise.

"Jamie, jeez! I'm up you don't need to push me off the bed!" I started laughing as I looked at Violet. Her hair looked like a birds nest and her face was contorted in a sort of angry look mixed with laugher she was trying to deny.

"Good then! Let's go!" I jumped off the mattress and pulled Violet off the floor. Joining my hand with hers I raced out of the door and down the hallway to the kitchens. Uncle Jeb, was nowhere to be seen. "I think we made it, before he yells. Quick eat!" I grabbed my self a roll and sat on the counter. Violet stared at me as I shoved the roll into my mouth hastily.

"Relax Jamie. By my careful calculations, Jeb won't be getting angry at us today, so there is no need to rush," Violet stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh and how do you know he won't get up us for not doing work?" I questioned.

"Simple," I raised my eyebrows at her, "It's Sunday." I dropped the roll into my lap and groaned.

"You mean to say. That I got up early, on a Sunday, for no apparent reason!" I threw my hands into the air in frustration. Violet giggled and grabbed a roll of her own.

"Not necessarily. We could have some fun," she suggested. What she said was not what made my head turn extremely fast, it was the tone she said it in.

"Violet, umm, what are you implying..." I was afraid to say anything else, I mean, the way she had said it sounded like she wanted to do things that weren't G rated. But, this is Violet we're talking about, she's innocent.

She started giggling again and I smiled at how beautiful she was, her nose was crunched up and her eyes were closed. Her hair was thrown back and her face was glowing. "Get your mind out of the gutter Jamie! I was suggesting that we do something out of the ordinary, which is fun. Nothing else!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. Although inside I was sort of hoping she was actually implying that we _do _things.

"Oh. Okay then,"

"But you know, if you want to...umm, never mind," her face turned bright red and she stuff a roll into her mouth.

"If I want to what Violet?" I questioned, placing the last piece of bread into my mouth. Violet's face turned into a tomato and she was looking at her feet.

"Oh, umm, nothing. Well okay, something, but you know, it's not really important, so, yeah, don't worry," she spluttered. I burst out laughing and just looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you realise what you just said, made absolutely know sense? Then again, that's why I love you Violet!" she giggled and hopped off the bench, "What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"What do YOU want to do?" she retorted.

"Make out with a fish. What do you think?" she laughed and I hopped off the bench and started walking towards the main area of the caves. I followed her like a lost puppy; I really would have no idea of what to do without her. I'd been here, how many years, and already Violet's taking up my whole life. It was a good thing though; I liked her, too much for just friends.

"Violet, Jamie, how are my peeps doing?" Jared asked as he walked up to us. I set him a questioning look,

"Peeps?" he nodded, "Well, us peeps, are doing nothing at the moment, what do you suggest we do?" I was hoping Jared might say something- no stop, scratch that thought, just stop right there Jamie.

"Hmmm. In my expertise, I would say that you should both go and explore."

"Explore? Jared I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Yeah, so do I. Doesn't mean you can't go outside the caves. Come on, we know Violet ain't gonna do anything Jamie, go out for a while and then come back okay? Have fun!" Jared said and strolled off in the direction of the kitchens. I looked at Violet who looked excited.

"Shall we?" Violet nodded her head and we raced back to our room to fill our bags with food and water. We smiled at each other and made our way outside the caves. Everybody here was used to souls and they weren't bothered that I was taking Violet outside of the caves. I planned on showing her a place I had found a few years ago when I had gone exploring outside. The last time I had gone exploring.

As we made our way outside, it was still slightly dark, the sun hadn't risen above the mountains yet. The desert was a vast place; there were only a few cacti and a shrub here or there. Other than that, it was just orange dirt. Violet followed me as I made my way towards what was simply the back area of the caves. The furthermost reaches of it.

In an hour we had covered a distance far away from the caves, all in complete silence. "Jamie, my feet hurt," Violet stated. I chuckled, and pointed up ahead to a group of rocks. "Where are we going anyway, to those rocks? Good, that's only about oh a league away! Jeez Jamie!" I laughed at her frustration. The heat had made her hair go extremely frizzy and her face was red, she had a pout on her lips and her eyebrows were ruffled together.

I smiled, "Okay, let's play a game to pass the time. Truth, you know it?" she shook her head, "Basically you ask questions to the other person and they have to tell the truth, if you don't, you lose. To win, the other person has to refuse to answer a question. The person who loses has to ask one final question, if that person can't answer it, then the loser thereby wins. Make sense?"

"Yeah, okay, go ask me a question," I shook my head and smiled,

"How far have you been with another person?" I looked over at Violet who had a scrunched up look on her face.

"Me or Scarlett or both?"

"Both,"

"Well, Scarlett was extremely active in that way, she was with, a lot of guys. Me though, I ummm...haven't actually done anything with anyone," her face seemed to go even redder,

"Okay, go, your turn," Violet looked shocked but composed her face and thought of a question.

"What's your most embarrassing moment?" now it was my turn to go beetroot red. "Come on it can't be that bad Jamie!"

"Yes, it really can."

"Okay fine, well I shall save that for later. What do you miss the most about your life before we came?"

"That one is probably easy. Two things. One is my parents. I mean, I've got Mel and Jared but...I miss my mum and dad," I stopped and she nodded, silently asking me to continue, "The second thing would be freedom. I can't do anything anymore. I used to be able to walk around the streets and not be afraid. I can't do that anymore, I miss it," I sighed and stared ahead.

"I'm sorry," I stopped and faced toward Violet. I raised my eyebrows, "I can't help what I am. I hate what I am! I don't want to be taking the life of something else! I just wish that I was human. Really human! Not a soul stealing creature! Jamie it feels horrible to me, I can't go everyday thinking that I'm not what I am. You make me feel more human than I've ever felt but I still know what I am. For taking away your parents, your whole life, I'm sorry," her face was full of sadness and grief.

Without thinking about it, I wrapped her up in my arms and pulled her face towards my chest. "I don't blame you. I've never blamed souls for what they did. It is how you live. I wouldn't want you to be anybody else Violet. Trust me," and I wouldn't. She was my everything. I felt her tears seep onto my shirt and I wrapped my arms more securely around her, "Don't cry Violet. Please don't."

Her sobs subsided and she pulled away slightly, her eyes now puffy red. She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I just needed to let that out," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled wider.

"It's okay. But, you owe me a new shirt!" I joked pointing to my tear stained shirt.

"Oh golly! I'm so sorry Jamie! Ill get you a new one as soon as I can!" she fretted.

"Relax Violet! I was joking! It will dry," I nudged her with my elbow and kept walking. "My turn!" I stroked an imaginary beard while I thought of what to ask Violet.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" I asked her. Her cheeks turned pink and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, it happened on my first day of school when I was brand new. I was walking along and Judy had made me wear this horrid skirt. Of course, you know how clumsy I am. I was walking with another soul and then I tripped. I showed everybody my granny undies, plus all of the cute guys who went there." Her cheeks blushed darker and she didn't look at me.

"Awww come on that isn't that bad! It's only your undies,"

"But they were grandma undies. I hadn't been shopping yet!" she turned to face me, "It was bad okay." I smiled at her and shrugged. "Hmm...Let's see... what to ask you. What do you think about before you go to sleep?"

How could I answer that? Did I really want Violet to know that I thought about her before I went to sleep? When I slept? Wait; scratch that, ALL THE TIME?! No, I didn't. But then, I did. "Umm...well I think about a lot of things really. Like the general questions of why and such. You know, why it had to be me or whatever. I think about my family and that I wish I could do better for the people I love. Love, I think about that a lot too. I guess I don't really know on a whole. Everything, nothing, someone, something," I told her. She simply nodded and said,

"Me too,"

"Do you miss being around other souls Violet? I mean not just Sunny and Wanda?"

"Yeah I guess. But I like to feel human. Souls are never angry, never violent or upset. They simply take everything and there is no...Adventure. I need that I think. I miss Judy, she's like my mother, I miss a few of the friends I made, but then I like the new friends I have," she smiled widely at me and winked, I laughed.

We had reached the rocks, the time had flown by. "Ready for a break Violet? We're here," I saw her face light up as she sat in the shade of the rocks.

"Much better, come sit with me Jamie," her hand patted the ground next to her. I sat and pulled out the food I had brought with me. We ate our food in silence and stared at the wide, orange and brown expanse that was the desert. "This is nice Jamie. Thank-you," I smiled and moved closer to her. "Jamie?"

"Yeah?" What? Did she want me to move away from her? Was I getting to friendly? Oh my god!

"Can you teach me how to lie in about five minutes?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because there are people walking over that way and I want to be able to lie to them if they see us, what do we do?"

"Okay, just remain calm, keep your eyes down and try and keep your voice steady. Think about what you say before you say it. I hope they're humans, I really do," what do I do? If they're humans they might try and hurt Violet, if they're Seekers, they'll take Violet away from me and then in turn, make me a new host. "If they're human, ill do the talking, if they're seekers, ill pretend I'm a soul okay, don't act otherwise. I've got the scar and I'm wearing sunglasses."

"What's our story?" SHIT! Why hadn't I come up with a plan earlier? Because you didn't think this would happen moron!

"Okay, we were out hiking okay. We have packs and let's pretend that we were going to do the home stretch today alright. We have food and water and were well prepared. We even talked to a guide..."

"River Flows Between. He guided us on our hike." I nodded and continued,

"We were taking a small break. My name is Steve and you can be..."

"Blossoming Petals."

"Good. You're my girlfriend and this was a good bonding experience we've been here for three days hiking okay?" Violet nodded and we gazed into the sun at the approaching figures.

"Mike! There are people over there! Go!" the two male figures started running towards the rocks. I stood and Violet stood behind me, trembling slightly from fright. "Who are you and what are you doing in the desert?!" I looked at the man with the blonde hair holding a pistol to my face. I cringed at the sight of it. I took in his appearance. A torn blue t-shirt, ripped jeans and old sneakers. The other had on similar clothing. They were dirty. They were human.

"I'm human!" I put up my hands and pulled up my sunglasses.

"He's human Mike..."

"Shut up Tim, I heard him, god," the guys smiled, "Hey, I'm Tim, this idiot over here is Mike, we're humans too!"

"Cool, I'm Jamie," I hesitated and then said, "And this is Violet. Don't touch her or I will kill you," I threatened seeing the looks in their eyes.

"Sorry dude, unless you got a claim on her you can't stop me from doing anything. What's up sexy?" Mike said. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Violet straightened up and slapped him. I stood there gobsmacked.

"Did she just hit me?"

"Did I just witness you hitting somebody?! I mean, I've seen Wanda do it but that was Mel's influence. All on your own, holy crap Violet!" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Don't hit on me, please," Violet said with a smile. Mike and Tim both looked at me expectantly. I was about to tell them that maybe I could take them back to the caves when it.

Flashing blue and red lights. Seekers.

_**AN: Sorry I had to end it there, but I felt like leaving a bit of a cliffy! :P Hope you liked it and sorry for the long as wait for the update. I've got block exams coming up soon so I won't be updating for a while. Sorry about that in advance. Ill try my hardest to succeed in exams and bring you a new chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and please review! :P Nickynoo.**_


	6. I just ruined a moment, didn't I?

_**AN: And here be the next chapter of the story. I had no idea where I was going with the Seeker thing, until right this very second AWESOME! Sorry. Just got a little excited. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE LOVEYS! 3 Okay so sorry it took ages, I opened the file to start typing away and then BAM I started watching The Lion King. Yeah. SORRY! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Jamie

What do you do when you see those flashing red and blue lights coming towards you and you know that you're in the wrong? I wanted to run, I wanted to hide and I wanted to lie my way through this. I had a scar, I could do it.

Violet couldn't though. She sucked at lying. Tim and Mike were standing there looking just as petrified as me. "We have approximately one minute to decide what we're going to do," Tim said.

"Run,"

"Hide,"

"Stay exactly where we are,"

We all said at the same time. I wanted to do them all. "If we run, they'll chase us. There is nowhere to hide. We've got scars, it will be okay. What about you two?"

"No scars, but we do have the eyes going on," I Mike a questioning look, "We have reflective contacts from back in the human days. Come in handy sometimes," I gapped at him. Why hadn't we thought of that? Although the souls probably didn't stock them anymore.

We all stood still and watch as the cop car proceeded to slow down and stop about 20 metres away. Violet's grip on my arm was almost cutting off the circulation.

"YOU BOY, GET HERE NOW! WE HAVE SUSPICION THAT THERE COULD BE HUMANS LURKING ABOUT! HURRY, NOW!" a voice said. A hand extended from the window and motioned me forward. I shook off Violet and slowly walked towards the car.

"Officers, I haven't seen any humans around I..."

"Jamie, shut up. Act like we're scaring you and don't ask where we got the car," Jared's voice said. He was wearing a fake moustache and had put on a deep voice. Melanie was sitting beside him. I glared at them.

"Oh I'm sorry officers. I will be sure to alert you of any disturbances if I see anything,"

"Thank you; now get in the car, all of you!" Jared yelled. I shook my head and motioned for them to come forward. Tim and Mike were hesitant, Violet was fine because she was a soul, they wouldn't hurt her. "Whisper it to Violet," Jared told me.

"Folks, we'll give you a lift back into the town, our pleasure. Hop in."

Mike's face was a mirror of Tim's, they both looked petrified. I winked at Violet and she saw Mel and Jared and smiled. "Okay, thank you so much. What's you name soul?" she asked kindly to Jared.

The boys got into the car with great caution, I hoped in and pulled Violet onto my lap. She smiled at me while looking at Jared, "My name is Underwater Rivers, this is Sally, what about your names?"

"Steve, this is Blossoming Petals. These two are Sunflowers Bright and Flowing Willows," I stated because Tim and Mike looked too petrified to speak. I started laughing, I couldn't help myself. Violet giggled too. Soon Jared and Mel were laughing so hard that Jared had to stop the car.

"Sorry. That was a cruel, cruel joke. I'm Jared, this is Mel; we snagged the seeker car from an old car salesman. He said it was old and didn't run very well. I told him I just wanted to go to the desert and try out the sirens. Gosh, the look on your faces!" Jared cried.

"Wait, what?" Mike said.

"They're human. Mel is my sister, Jared's like my brother. They were playing a practical joke that wasn't really funny," I stated.

"Oh my god. I hate you so much right now. Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were a friggin seeker, I thought I was going to die! I almost pissed myself!" Tim shrieked.

This just made me laugh harder. "That's Tim and that's Mike," I told Jared and Melanie. "The joke was mean but oh well,"

"Is it just you four humans or are there more of you?"

"More, many, many more, what about you?"

"Just us," Mike said.

"Well you're welcome to stay with us, come on let's get back to the caves Jared. I wanna see Jack," Mel said. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Violet's shoulder. It was a quick and peaceful ride. The conversation mainly revolved around the caves and Mike and Tim.

They were originally from Seattle but had made there way down here. They had never come across other humans before now. Mike was 20 and Tim was 19, I think they're cool. They know heaps about the souls but hate their guts. This caused Mel, Jared, Violet and I all to cringe.

"You do know that there won't be any hurting the souls while we're around. Some of them are our friends, like Violet here," Melanie said. Mike and Tim both looked like buffoons. They had their mouths open as wide as they could go and their eyes were popping out of their heads.

"H-h-how many s-s-souls live with you?" Mike stuttered out.

"Three. Violet here is our newest member. Wanda was the first, you see, she got put in my body, but I fought back. She managed to convince Doc to let her out; Ian wouldn't let her go, so we found her a new body. Sunny is in Kyle's old girlfriends body. But he loves her just the same, so you see, you will get bashed to death if you hurt one of them," Melanie stated.

Mike and Tim looked wide eyed at one another, "We won't hurt them, don't worry about that. We just you know, have the grudge, our parents you know?" we all nodded and I looked at Violet, her face had fallen into a depressed state. I didn't like it when she was sad. I rubbed her arm and smiled reassuringly at her. I didn't want her feeling guilty. I hated it when she looked like that.

Jared stopped the car and let us out while he parked it under the rock formation. "Follow us boys. Oh, umm, could you put these on please? We have to get to trust you before we show you how to get in and out," Melanie smiled.

Mike grabbed the blindfold but Tim took his time. He hesitantly reached out and took the blindfold from Melanie's hands, "I guess all is fair in war right?"

We guided them up the path and took them to the kitchens. "Hey humans! And souls!" Melanie shouted, everybody turned to look, "We have two new members of the caves," they took of their blindfolds and looked around, "This is Tim and this is Mike, make them feel at home, because of now. This is their home." Melanie walked away and the two newest members of our caves smiled timidly at the people around them.

Ian was the first to introduce himself. The others soon followed on. I pulled Violet out of the kitchens and into the hallway. "Jamie, what the heck?" she asked angrily.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you,"

"We've been talking all day Jamie," she said, raising and eyebrow at me.

"I know. It's just that I want you..."

"You want me?" she asked looking shocked,

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I mean not that I don't...okay, what I meant to say was, I want you to be careful. Just wait and see how Tim and Mike are going to act around you, I want to be completely trusting with them before you go and become friendly with them,"

"Jamie! Is this because Mike hit on me? Are you worried about one of them, I don't know, getting with me or something? Or are...what?" she looked confused.

"I wasn't actually thinking about that. Wait, maybe a little. Violet, I, umm,"

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, "I like you too Jamie and I won't go getting to close to them. They kind of freak me out," she whispered. My cheeks turned red and I grabbed her other hand.

"Good."

"Great, actually," she countered. I smiled at her and leaned in slightly, her breathing hitched and her eyes moved down to my lips.

_**

* * *

**_

Violet

I bit my lip. Oh god, he's getting closer. Do I want to kiss him? Yes! Of course I do! What do I do, I don't know how to kiss somebody! I started breathing harder as Jamie's lips moved closer to mine.

"HEY! Jamie, Violet, you guys are missing the party!" Ian yelled. Jamie sighed and put his head on my shoulder. "What are you guys even doing out here?!" Ian hollered as he made his way into the hallway, "Please tell me I didn't just interrupt a moment? Oh crap I did. Sorry! I'll just, go."

I giggled as Ian backed out of the room. "Well that kind of killed the moment didn't it?" I asked rhetorically. Jamie nodded.

"I guess we should get back into the kitchens. You're probably hungry. Come on," Jamie tugged on my hand and we headed back into the kitchen. I was afraid. About five minutes ago I was bold as a lion and now, I was as scarred as a kitten.

I don't even know what was running through my head when I'd told Jamie I liked him. There was just some part of me that was saying, tell him, tell him! At least now I know he feels the same. I sighed in relief as we entered the kitchens. Now there was no way we could have any more close encounters. I'm not ready yet. I don't think so anyway. Violet just relax!

"Dude, Jamie! This place is wicked! I am so glad we met you!" Mike said as he walked closer to us, "What's that chicks name, over there," he asked.

"That is Lily and don't even think about it. She is way too old for you and she wouldn't be interested," Jamie stated.

"What would you know? And I'm into chicks being cougar; I guess poor Jamie's not manly enough to understand where I am coming from, harden up," Mike shrugged his shoulders, hit Jamie over the head and walked away laughing.

"That guy is an idiot," I stated. I looked over to Jamie who had anger etched into his face. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was set, "Jamie," he let go of my hand and turned to walk out of the kitchens. I frowned and stared after him.

"Hey, why the frown?" Wanda asked me,

"Jamie. I have no idea what just happened. Mike was only making a joke, I think, I'm not sure if I understand human humour. He just had this look of anger on his face and then walked away! Argh!" I put my head into my hands and rubbed my temples.

Wanda placed one small hand on my chin and lifted my head up, "Don't worry about it. He's a teenage boy," I smiled lightly at her,

"That's the thing though. I don't see why Jamie would get upset about that," I sighed,

"What did Mike say exactly?"

"Verbatim I shall quote him 'I guess poor Jamie is not manly enough to understand where I am coming from, harden up' how would that offend him?" I said in my most manly voice.

"I've known Jamie for a while now, and I know that he is sensitive. Especially about his age. He has always been the youngest, almost, the only teenager. He was always trying to be older, be like Jared," Wanda sighed.

The realisation hit me. Jamie hated people insulting his age and 'manliness', "That boy needs a talking to," I stated. I spun on my heel and made my way towards Jamie's room. I knocked on the door, "Jamie, can I come in?"

He muttered a yes and I opened the door. He was sitting on his mattress facing the wall. I sat down next to him and opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything about it Violet, I don't want to hear it," he stated, his voice was laced with anger.

"Okay. I won't then. But I don't know what you were expecting me to talk about, because I was going to talk about the fact that you walked away without getting me food!" I mock hit him on the arm and smiled.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I think you are perfectly capable of getting your own food missy,"

"That isn't the point though! You just went all depressed mode and walked away,"

"It is not my fault Mike is an a-hole. I just hate it when people say I'm not manly, I'm manly! I'm just younger than everybody else! It sucks! I mean … wait, didn't I say I didn't want to talk about this?"

"Sorry Jamie, I just want to know what's wrong. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" I asked. I placed my hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks Violet. I just used to feel like I was out of it and so little and Mike saying that sort of made me remember that. It's a really crappy feeling," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank-you for telling me Jamie," I mumbled into his arm. He wormed his arms free from my grip and wrapped them around my waist, I smiled into his shirt. Jamie had his hands on me! It was only a friendly hug, a caring moment hug, but he still had his arms around me.

He moved his hands and I gasped, "What?" he said innocently, his face was a mix of confusion and wonder.

"That tickled," I huffed.

"Well in that case..." Jamie attacked my sides with his fingers, causing me to squirm under them.

"No, Jamie stop, stop, stop!" I giggled, "Do you want me to...SCREAM!" I managed to get out, "Please, Jamie!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed with all my might; he wouldn't budge.

I shoved against his upper body while he pinned my legs down and continued running his fingers over my sides. I finally managed to get myself into a sitting position and pushed Jamie down onto the mattress.

"It looks like the tables have turned," I smirked.

My hair fell over my shoulder and I started laughing. Soon we were both lying there holding our sides, "I haven't had this much fun in a long, long time Violet,"

"Me either Jamie, who's turn is it anyway?" Jamie looked confused, "For truth?" I smiled.

"Oh," he thought for a moment, "Well the last question I asked about you missing home, so it's your go, I guess."

I smiled evilly, "Excellent."

_**

* * *

**_

AN: That is the end of chapter six! Woot! Now, I apologise for the end of chapter five. The end was left unedited. I don't edit I don't like it haha. It states -

_I was about to tell them that maybe I could take them back to the caves when it. Flashing blue and red lights. Seekers. _

_**So that is not correct. It should have said, **__"I was about to tell them that maybe I could take them back to the caves __when I saw it__. Flashing blue and red lights __that meant only one thing__. Seekers."  
__**Sorry about that little mix up! :) Hope you liked the chapter. Please Review I would love it if you did. I will personally send you banana in the mail (because I've always wanted to do that). Thanks for reading! Love you all! I will hopefully update soon, but I have come up with another story idea and I would like to maybe see where I can go with it! :P REVEIW PLEASE xoxo Nickynoo**_


	7. Third time's the charm!

_**AN: Well Happy 2010 for you all, I hope you had a wonderful New Year and partied down! :P I know I did. Ha-ha. Thanks for the reviews, and please do it again for this chapter. Hope ya'll like it. I'm scared now, there is thunder and lightning. Just thought I'd add that in. :P  
P.S. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Busy body! **_

_**Recap**_

_My hair fell over my shoulder and I started laughing. Soon we were both lying there holding our sides, "I haven't had this much fun in a long, long time Violet,"_

"_Me either Jamie, who's turn is it anyway?" Jamie looked confused, "For truth?" I smiled. _

"_Oh," he thought for a moment, "Well the last question I asked about you missing home, so it's your go, I guess."_

_I smiled evilly, "Excellent."_

_**Jamie**_

Soon the days turned into weeks and it seemed like time was moving to quickly. Mike and Tim were becoming the life of the party and seemed to think that every night was a festivity. Melanie didn't seem to like them as much as everybody else did. "I just have this feeling, Jamie. I can't describe it," she had said.

Violet was getting to be more comfortable around them as well. This matter, I didn't particularly akin to. "They aren't so bad once you get over the uncanny sense of humour," she told me one night. It felt different between us too. I couldn't explain it myself. There was something in the air between us, something that hadn't been there when we first met; or maybe it had and I just hadn't noticed it. Probably caused after our almost kiss.

I sighed and continued to play with the food on my plate. "What's wrong Jamie, you seem down lately?" Jared asked while slapping me on the back. I shrugged in response.

"I don't know Jared, something just feels strange. I don't know how to explain it," he nodded.

"Does this have anything to do a certain someone," he winked animatedly, "A certain girl with the name of a flower," he hinted.

"If you're talking about Lily then, no, it has nothing to do with her," I smirked at Jared and he just laughed,

"Walk with me my brother,"

"You're starting to sound like Tim and Mike," I stated. Jared shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I think it is time that you and I have a little talk," I raised and eyebrow, "About the birds and the bees my friend,"

'Okay Jared! Whoa! No way! I know all I need to know about that thank-you-very-much!" my eyes probably looked like saucers.

"Well find. Then we shall just talk about your feelings for Violet," Jared said. I sat down on his mattress and looked at him, "She is the reason you feel weird you know. I know the feeling. I didn't quite understand it myself when I first met Mel,"

"What, so you're saying that I'm in love with Violet?"

"No, I'm saying that you like her, a lot more than you think you do. I see the way you look at her Jamie. And beside, Ian told me he ruined a moment between you two,"

"Yeah, he did. I was about to kiss her," I must have gotten a goofy look on my face because Jared just smirked, "It probably wasn't the smartest idea but it just felt right, you know? Plus, she likes me," my goofy grin got even bigger and Jamie smacked me over the head.

"Told ya. Now, I want you to go find Violet, I think she is harvesting corn with Sunny and Wanda. Then I want you to drag her away somewhere secluded and I want you to kiss her socks off, okay?"

"I don't think I can do that Jared," he gave me a stern look and I sighed, "Fine. I'm off to my doom and utter humiliation. Try not to let Ian ruin it this time," I stood up and walked away from Jared.

I took deep breaths and I walked towards the fields. I could see Kyle, he was standing next to Sunny. And Wanda was with Ian and Melanie. Violet though, I couldn't see. I wandered over to the group and asked if they'd seen Violet.

"She was picking corn the last time I saw her, that way," Melanie pointed and smiled a knowing look and I felt my ears turn red. My hands had started to get clammy, I tried wiping them on my jeans but it didn't seem to work.

Violet was standing by herself picked corn and humming. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her tickle spot. She gasped and jumped up. "Jamie you almost gave me a god-damn heart attack, don't do that!" she twisted in my arms and hit me in fake anger. I pulled her closer to me and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm going to finish what I started last night, if that's okay with you?" she merely nodded with her eyes trained to mine. I leaned in for a second time to Violet's lips.

"How much corn ya got Violet?" somebody asked. Violet pulled away from me and I turned towards the intruder. At first I thought it was Ian, but then I noticed the nose. I shook my head.

"Umm, just this much. J-J-Jamie just came to help m-me, won't be long," she stuttered. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her nose had started to turn pink too.

Kyle looked embarrassed and started backing away. I sighed, "Well, that is the second time that has happened." Violet started laughing and I soon joined in.

"Guess we can't catch a break huh? Well as they say Jamie, third time is the charm. I'll see you later," she smirked flirtatiously at me, picked up her basket and walked away. I stood there watching in awe as the girl who gave me goose-bumps. I shook my head and smiled, she said third time is the charm, which means that she wants to kiss me. This is good, definitely good.

_**Violet **_

My heart was hammering in my chest. I had been about to kiss Jamie, again. I am going to murder those two brothers. I walked into another row of corn stacks and continued to pull the corn from the stalks.

The whole time I kept thinking about my courage. Where had it come from, where did it go? I assumed it was just the body I was in. Scarlett was, after all an extremely flirty human, extremely active. Her body must be guiding me to act like her. I wondered if it was maybe her coming back. No, I didn't feel like that kind of power. I shook my head and told myself to calm down.

I'd told Jamie I would see him later, I had hinted that I would be kissing him later. Would I really have the audacity to do that?

When I had finished picking corn for the day I made my way back to my room – our room. I needed a bath and that would be my first priority. I collected my things and walked towards the bathroom. There was nobody in there so I took the most of it and cleaned myself well.

I cleaned my clothes and put on fresh ones. I could hear people talking and started making my way out of the dark room. I was stopped by Tim and Mike.

"Hey sweet thang," Tim said, dragging out the A sound.

"Umm, hi. I'm finished now so I guess I'll be leaving you two to do what you need to do," I stated, trying to get past them.

"Awww come on sweetie, why not join us. I'm sure it'll be more fun than hanging out with that _kid_," Mike thrust his thumb over his shoulder. I scoffed at the two of them,

"For your information, I happen to think that Jamie is way more man than you two will ever be," they were shocked at my outburst, their eyes had gone wide, "You are constantly acting like children with the way you walk and talk and dress and party! Don't you get it? This place is a shelter from what my people are doing to yours, _have _done to yours. You need to start appreciating what you have here and maybe start to pay back some of it by doing some work instead of using up heaps of supplies by having 'parties' every night. So, if you'll excuse me I'm going now, to hang out with a real man," I pushed past both of them and almost walked into Jamie.

He shook his head, "You realise she is right. I'll get Jeb to get you guys some work for tomorrow, come on Violet," Jamie grabbed my hand and tugged me away from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. I wasn't going to say anything until we were positively alone.

Jamie pulled us into our room and turned to face me. "Thanks, for what you said to Dumb and Dumber. It's nice to know that somebody thinks of me as a man," his face was covered in unmistakeable joy. I broke into a smile too, it was contagious. He sat down on the mattress and pulled me into his lap.

"Vi, I'm going to try and kiss you again," he murmured. I placed my hand on his cheek and he placed his on mine. Pulling my face closer to his, he pressed his lips to mine. I don't know how long it lasted, a few seconds, a few minutes or maybe even days, but I can tell you that I liked it.

When we finally pulled away I bit my lip and beamed, "I told you third time was the charm,"

"I guess you were right,"

"I'm always right Mr. Stryder,"

The kiss was perfect. Just the right amount of everything, it was sweet and soft with a mixture of everything else. "That was my first kiss Jamie,"

"It was mine too," I leaned in and kissed him quickly again. When I pulled away he pulled me back. Soon enough, what was meant to be a small peck, had escalated into a make-out session. Jamie pushed his torso onto mine and ran his fingers through my hair. My back hit the pillows as Jamie and I continued to battle with our tongues. He stopped and placed his head on my shoulder.

"That. Was. Awesome."

"I'd have to agree with you Jamie, it was awesome," Jamie nodded and sat up.

"It must be time for dinner, because I'm hungry," Jamie's stomach growled in response to my statement, "Well I guess we have to get you some food then, come on lover boy,"

"Hey! That's lover man to you!"

_**AN: Well I hoped you liked it! EEEEPPPP!!! THEY KISSED OMG!!!! I have been waiting since chapter 1 to write that. Okay, calm down girl! It is alright, I'm fine now. PLEASE tell me what you think. I really want to know. So click the little button lovers of Jamie. Once again I am sorry about the late update, I have just been busy as anything! I shall hopefully update soon. Nickynoo!**_


	8. Maybe

_**AN: Here is the next chapter. So terribly sorry I haven't updated in a long, long, long, long, long, long time.... Yes that's right, a LONG time. I've had writers block and I've been back at school working on school work and assignments, oh wait, I forgot, and listening to an old guy talk about Chlamydia. Now though, it is school holidays and I have decided to try my hardest to write another chapter. So here it is. **_

* * *

_**Violet**_

"Oh Jamie honestly!" I said in annoyance. My voice was laced with anger that Jamie just couldn't seem to pick up. He stared angrily at me and ran his hands through his hair.

"Why is it such a big problem Violet? It's only going to be two weeks," he said, hair flopping over his face. I placed my hand on his back.

"It isn't that I don't trust _you_ Jamie. It's you going out with Tim and Mike that I don't trust. You know how much I don't like them or trust them," I whispered trying to pull my point across.

Jamie had agreed to go on a raid with Tim and Mike. It wasn't a shopping raid but a soul raid. They wanted to bring more humans here and Tweedle Dee and Dumb thought it was a good idea to take Jamie. I obviously didn't.

"Are you just afraid that we're going to try it with you, Violet?" Jamie said harshly. I flinched at his words and stared open mouthed at his statement.

"I would never think that you would let them, either would Wanda or Sunny or Mel or Ian and almost everybody else here. You know that there is nobody in here but me, and you know that I would do anything to get out if there was," I turned away from him. I didn't want him to leave and I definitely didn't want him to leave with us being angry at each other. I felt his hand on my lower back and I turned and snuggled myself into his chest,

"I just don't want anything to happen to you Jamie," I mumbled.

"I promise that nothing will happen to me, Vi."

"Promise me you'll come back, without a single scar, or bad memories or anything bad at all? Promise me?"

"I pinkie promise," Jamie put out his pinkie and we shook on it. I smiled up at him, but I was still upset. I really didn't want Jamie to go.

"I'm going tomorrow morning, do I get a goodbye kiss?" he smirked. I push his hair back from his face and placed my lips on his check.

I moved my hands to each side of his face and began placing kisses on every part of his face except his lips. He placed one of his hands in my hair and the other on my neck, moving my head back so he could kiss me properly.

Each kiss he placed on my lips was tender and sweet. He pushed me down into the mattress and kissed me harder. Soon we were out of breath and panting. "I'm going to miss two weeks of this," he sighed.

"Another reason not to go," Jamie sighed again and placed his head on my neck.

"I'm going Violet, okay. Let's go to bed, kay?" I nodded and he rolled to the other side of the mattress. I feared that I wouldn't be able to sleep and that if I did, Jamie would leave without saying goodbye. Jamie's arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me into him, "I know what you're thinking, and you'll be awake when I leave." I smiled and pulled his arm up to my chest, wrapping my arms around it.

I kissed his hand and closed my eyes.

_**Judy**_

"I just...I just can't bear it anymore Dr. Poppins. I need her back." I sighed and dabbed the corner of my eyes with my handkerchief.

"Well, Judy, I don't know what we can do. Her note said that she was going away and that she might not be coming home. She just needs time. If she misses you then she will come home," Dr. Poppins said. "Oh and Judy, call me Yellow Petals, Dr. Poppins is much too formal," her smile was warm and friendly. I stood and kissed her cheeks. She patted my shoulder and showed me out.

My darling Scarlett was gone and wouldn't be coming back, and that Violet wasn't coming back either. I loved her dearly, but I couldn't figure out why she had gone away. Was I too protective? Was I forceful? Was I annoying? No. It couldn't be me.

Violet was seventeen and she was a free spirit. She probably wanted to explore the world, after all, that trip to the desert made her realise how big the world is. I just really hoped she was okay. I didn't understand why she didn't call me?

As I walked down the street I contemplated on why she wouldn't call. Maybe she thought I would freak out and tell her to come home. Maybe she needed to be by herself? I sighed again and made my way to the local food grocer.

"Hello, Judy, how are you today?" the cashier smiled at me,

"I'm okay thank-you Dancing Wattles. How has your day been?" I replied happily.

"Very, very slow," she laughed, "What can I get for you today?"

"Just some chocolate chip ice cream thanks; I'm in the mood for it,"

Dancing Wattles laughed and scanned the tub of ice cream. "Have a good afternoon there, Judy." I waved and continued on my way home. As I stood in front of the door I wondered what way Violet had left. I would have heard the door; did she climb through the window? Was I just so asleep I didn't hear her running away?

The thought that crossed my mind the most however, was what if she didn't run away, what if she was stolen? The Seekers told me I was stupid for thinking that, no soul would steal another soul. This was my problem though; I didn't think it was a soul, but a human.

Violet was so obsessed with them; maybe somehow they got to her. Could they know our biggest secret? Could they know how to extract a soul from its host? Maybe Violet was dead and they had Scarlett and her body! But no, Scarlett would come back if that happened. Besides, it was impossible, there were no humans.

I shook my head and placed myself on the couch with the tub of ice cream. The only speck of information that we had gathered from her leaving, was the description of the two people she was with at the hospital on the night she left.

Two women souls who were both petite, one with black hair, the other with blonde/orange hair. The only problem with this was that the healers said the two were simply helping her after a bad fall she had. Obviously they had seen her fall after she left and were just trying to help.

I flipped the television to the drama channel. A good soap opera would cheer me up.

The mother's daughter had just come back from a long journey, they are now happily reunited. Maybe Violet would come back like this daughter did. Or maybe something worse had happened.

I dug further into the ice-cream container and sobbed. I knew she wouldn't be back, but one had to have hope.

* * *

_**AN: Yes, it was short, sorry. Only 1200 words or something. I will try and update again shortly, but this might not be able to happen. I have writers block at the moment, I think this chapter was really hard because it was sort of a little turning point or something; I needed this before I could get into what I really want to write. I know what I want to happen, but I just can't find the words to write it. I hope you all liked this story and please review and tell me what you think and maybe give me ideas for what you want to happen in the story. **_

_**Love you lots and lots and I really am sorry. **_

_**Nickynoo**_

_**P.S. What did you guys think of the Judy Point of View??? I want to know because I might be writing another one in the near future! Let me know please and thankyou :P **_


	9. I didn't deserve it, did I?

_**AN: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for Jamie and for Violet! Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Violet **_

I sighed loudly and put my head back into my hands. I was bouncing Ava on my knee just to pass the time. "Come on kiddo, it's been three days, relax a little," Ian told me.

I turned to face him, "I know I should relax but it's the two idiots, Mike and Tim, how can I? Besides, there is nothing to do without Jamie," I retorted. Ian was now making faces at baby Ava and I shook my head.

"What, so you don't have anything better do except making out?" I blushed red and turned away, "Come on! What did you do before you and Jamie were getting all loved up?"

"We do not make out all the time and I spent all my time with him before we were 'loved up' as you say,"

Ian rolled his eyes at me and pulled Ava into his arms. "Come on! Relax, or it will kill you!"

So that's what I did, relax. Maybe I should have listened to the nagging in the back of my head instead of running around in the dark chasing four little kids and Ian.

* * *

_**Violet (Three months later)**_

If you could stop a person you care about from leaving on a 'short trip', would you? That's what I wish I'd tried harder to do. I should have made my point clearer, more concise. Had we known beforehand that they wouldn't come back on schedule, we would have stopped them. But that's the thing with life; you don't know what is going to happen or when it's going to happen. If I knew, I wouldn't be revered everywhere for being a fortune teller with accurate readings; people would give me offerings just t please their fortunes. But I can't tell the future, I can't read into signs.

The sad thing is though, is that there had been a tugging in the back of my head that said "DON'T, DON'T, don't let him go." And I wish I had listened to it more. I wish I could stop this pain! Stop all the people that I care about from suffering. I can't decide who is the one most in ache.

Is it Melanie? His loving, caring older sister?

Is it Wanderer? The one who was inside his sister's body and came to love him like her own kin?

Maybe it's Jared, the older brother/fatherly figure who sheltered him when his only family disappeared?

Jeb, Ian, Kyle, Sunny, Freedom, Ava or Jake!

Or maybe it's me. The soul he saved from having to live in world filled with none interest, the soul he swept off her feet, the soul he stole the heart of? Yes, that boy-sorry, man-stole my heart. When he left he packed my heart up in his duffle bag. Okay, sure it sounds clichéd, but I can't help that I'm crazy about him; crazy about a human.

Wanda says I love him, but I don't think I do; yet anyway. Mel doesn't like talking about him, she's afraid and upset. Jeb thinks we need to start thinking about moving and leaving this place for fear of safety. However, I think he doesn't want to; maybe he's hoping that _he'll_ come back.

Others aren't so hopeful. It's been three months since Tim and Mike took Jamie on a 'raid'. Liars! It was a death trap. They got captured by seekers and now they're slowly divulging a plan to capture the rest of us. All of the people I care about will have 'souls' inserted into them. They won't be human anymore; they'll be filled with leeches who don't give a damn about them.

As for the souls that are already here, I included, we will be extracted and sent to another world. I can't even begin to comprehend the thought of baby Jake or Ava being turned into some other person. I shuddered at the thought.

Wanda walked into the room through the polka dotted curtains. "What are you doing just sitting here?" she questioned as she made her way over to me.

"Thinking," I replied blankly.

"You have to stop thinking about it like this. It's unhealthy Violet," she patted my shoulder and smiled sadly. "I know how it feels sweetheart, but you've got to understand that it is extremely unlikely for him to come back human."

"I know that, but I can't stop thinking about it. Why? I mean, the whole time we were discussing it I felt a pulling saying 'don't'. Why didn't I stop him?" I placed my head into my hands.

"Look, Violet, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybodies fault. Maybe they just decided to take an extended vacation? Think about that. What if Tim and Mike decided to see if anybody they knew was alive and they took Jamie with them? Huh?" I smiled as Wanda nudged my sides.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to take your advice, and some advice Ian gave to me: relax! Why do we organise a game of soccer?" Wanda's face broke into a smile as she agreed and we went to go find players.

Most of the people in the caves seemed up to it and they came down to play. I played a little before the actual game with the kids and ran around with Ava and Jake. Everybody in the caves found the game a release, I know I definitely did.

My mind left Jamie for a while and started to relax again, just like it used to. I really needed to stop worrying so much, maybe it would all turn out for the best. Would he come back, could he come back, will he? If my mind could fathom that he might possibly come home, maybe the rest of me could; maybe my heart could.

I felt like such a sap thinking of all the sad things and then thinking that he was going to magically appear one day and everything would go back to normal. I shook my head and wandered over to where most of the humans were sitting.

Mel smiled at me and patted the ground next to her. "I know that look Miss Violet!"

"What look? I wasn't making a look was I?"

"Remember what we said about relaxing, clear your mind of all those thoughts!" Ian interrupted.

"I wasn't, not really anyway...why don't we talk about something else for a while?" I suggested. My mind however, slowly flew back to him; I didn't think it would leave for a while. I wondered again if he was thinking about me wherever he was.

* * *

_**JAMIE **_

They say pain is inevitable, and they say that suffering is optional. The pain was immense, slowly burning its way up. Okay, so the pain was inevitable. I guess that's what you get though when you know you shouldn't do it but you do anyway.

Two people stood over me, their silhouettes only visible in the darkness. The pain continued its way up, up, up. Would it stop eventually, stop from pulsing; stop making my heart beat faster and faster. The pain, the pain, the pain. What could be worse than this? Oh that's right, the suffering. Maybe for some it was optional. Not for me; I had to have it. I suffered everyday since I left, why did I leave?

I didn't deserve this, did I?

* * *

_**AN: So that is the end of the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've had exams and assignments and yes I know that is a lame excuse but sorry for having a life and school haha. Hope you all really liked it and sorry for the sort of cliffy. :) Please make me happy and review, I got like one or two for the last chapter! :(. So let me know what you thought and what you want to happen. Hope you liked it! Ill try and update real soon :P **_

_**Xoxoxo Nickynoo!**_


	10. Liar Liar Pant's on Fire

_**AN: Here is the next chapter then, guys. Thanks for the great reviews you gave me from the last chapter. Can I say thanks to NateeeNotorious for your interesting reviews, made me laugh, then again a lot of things make me laugh. Sorry about the random cliff hanger sort of ending that I wrote but it came to me and I had to. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter that I am about to proceed to write.

* * *

**_

_**Jamie **_

The two figures hovering above me knelt down next to my face. The features of Mike and Tim were highlighted and I sighed in relief. They had seen me do the most idiotic thing I'd ever thought to do. The pain was still throbbing its way from my leg up to my stomach to my head. The dull burning had lessened slightly since the initial break.

Mike and Tim slowly started examining my leg in the darkness. "Hey I can't tell with this light but it looks like you might have broken your leg, kid," Mike stated.

"Yeah, I mean, come on Jamie, I've done some pretty stupid things, but that was just reckless...and awesome," Tim agreed. I groaned as they poked my shin bone. Okay, yes it was stupid; it was dumb it was reckless and irrational. I thought at the time that it would be fun, and that the drop wasn't so high.

Mike and Tim and dared me to climb a rock wall to see if I could get to the top. That wasn't the dumb part. The dumb part was climbing the tree at the top and then falling off.

"We need to get you out of here, it'll be light up soon and the seekers might be getting close on our tail," Mike told Tim quietly.

"Dude the only way is up or the long way around the edge of the cliffs! That will take ages, plus, Jamie isn't exactly the lightest thing I've ever carried!" Tim complained.

"Oh, sorry then for being an idiot! I'll just walk you know, I haven't got a broken leg or anything!" I said my voice laced with sarcasm, "Just go find something that we can splint my leg with and grab my jacket and wrap that around it. Then you guys can either carry me or help me hobble."

Dumb and dumber took my cue and went to find a suitable splint. I sat on the ground staring at the canopy of darkened trees. There was a slight slimmer of light starting to spread over the chink of visible sky.

My leg was starting to lessen in the throbbing and I took the chance to look at it. My skin was turning a bluish colour and I could see some of the skin sticking up slightly. It looked like a broken leg but I couldn't be sure until I got somebody to look at it. I sighed again and looked back up at the trees.

I really shouldn't let myself start to think, I shouldn't be left alone with time on my hands because all I think about is her. Violet. My mind was slowly venturing back to her face, her tangled mess of curls and her green eyes that were laced with silver.

Her smile would light up her whole face and I could picture her laughing at some stupid thing I said. I looked down again at my leg and tried to stop thinking about Violet. She was my suffering. All I could think about was her and I missed her. Every day I suffered because I was away from her and everyday I wished I had listened to her words. "Don't go," was what she had told me. She had told me not to trust Mike and Tim; but I did anyway.

Now look where I've ended up, on the cold, hard ground with a broken leg waiting for Mike and Tim to come back. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and sat up on my elbows. I couldn't see or hear Mike and Tim and I was starting to wonder where they were, they could only go so far to look for a splint for my leg. I heard a branch crack to my left and looked over expecting to see the Tweedles; instead I came face to face with a group of four dirt covered people.

There were two men and two women in the group, the men were carrying .22 calibre rifles and the women were holding knives. I wanted to run in the opposite direction, but I couldn't. My leg screamed in agony when I tried to drag myself away from them. "Move another inch and I will shot you," came a gruffly voice from one of the men. I swallowed hard and stopped trying to move.

My breathing increased and my heart was pounding as the second man moved closer to me. He stopped when he reached my face, knelt down and pulled out a flashlight, shining it at my eyes. "He's human," gruffly voiced man stated.

"I can see that, Steve," said the man above me as he shook his head, "I see you've done some damage to your leg here, boy."

I simply nodded as my heart rate started to slowly decrease. The three other members of the group made there way over to me. The taller woman bent down and poked at my leg. I hissed as pain headed towards where she placed her finger.

"What's your name boy?" Steve asked me roughly.

"It's Jamie,"

"I'm Jessie, that's Sally and he's David," the woman who poked my leg told me, "Can you tell us what you did to your leg?"

"I...uh...fell off that tree up there. The two guys I was with said they'd go get something to splint it with, but somehow I don't think they're coming back anytime soon," I huffed.

"Okay kid, relax and Jessie will fix you up. Sally and I are going to see if we can find your friends, make it snappy okay Jessie, we don't want no suckers to find us," Steve grabbed Sally by the arm and dragged her off into the bushes.

"How old are you, Jamie?"

"Eighteen, I'm almost nineteen, I think," I told them. We conversed a little while Jessie was fixing up my leg. Turns out they'd been on the run after the seekers had found them and taken some of their friends. Steve was in his forties, David was thirty two, Jessie was twenty eight and Sally was thirty. They'd known each other long before the invasion happened and I had realised that they had a very, very strong hatred for souls.

When David had told me this I think I flinched. Of course I understood how most humans left hated the souls, but I couldn't completely agree with them. I mean, my sister had been taken over by a soul and Wanderer was like my other sister because of it. Sunny had such a sweet nature and was open with you once you got to know her. And then there was Violet. How could I hate the souls when I was in love with one?

I was in love with one. My heart rate sped up again as thought about it and I couldn't help but smile to myself. "So I take it from the smile that you hate the soul suckers too right?" David asked me.

"Uhhh, no actually. I get why you hate them, I mean, I hate the fact that my parents are gone and all, but maybe it needed to happen. We needed them to realise that when you only have a few people surrounding you, you have to make the most of it and bring them closer. We needed them to let us realise that we were killing this planet and hurting each other with violence that wasn't necessary. The group of people I lived with were violent all the time to each other, but then Wanda showed up with my sister and we realised there was no reason to fight anymore,"

David and Jessie were staring at me, "Okay, yeah, they took over and got rid of most of the human population, but that's just how they live, that's their purpose, their being. Our purpose is to survive and reproduce, it always has been and always will be, no matter how many souls are living on this planet and how many humans are living on it," I stated.

"Wow, I've never heard a human talk so kindly about the souls before. Why do you, I mean, why to you think they're good?" David's voice laced with curiosity.

"My sister was the only one I had until we met Jared. And then she disappeared. Jared and I found my uncle's hiding spot and joined his family there. We never thought we see Melanie again. But then her body showed up, with a soul in it. Why, because that soul loved us just as much as my sister did. Wanda was willing to give up her life in my sister's body to give us Melanie back. Wanda thought she had given up her life but we brought her back when we realised that we loved her just as much. She is the most selfless person I know and I love her like she was my sister."

The two faces in front of me were in shock, "So, you and your family live with a _soul_?" David asked, astounded.

"No, we live with three souls. And believe it or not, Wanda and Ian, a human, just had a baby. It proves that our two races can coincide."

A rustling in the trees behind us told us that Steve and Sally were back. "What's got you two looking like a bunch of browns cows?" Steve jested.

"No, nothing, it's too long a story for now. He can tell you later, let's get him up and let's get out of here," Jessie replied. The men lifted me up and placed under my arm a stick shaped like a crutch. I was slow at walking but I still managed to travel at a decent pace. Sally and Steve hadn't seen any sign of Mike and Tim and were pretty sure they'd run off. I shook my head and said that I would definitely be getting an "I told you so" from Violet when she heard.

The group of four were taking me to one of their bases and were going to stay there with me while my leg healed up. I told them about the caves, but didn't mention that they were caves, just a long term base. I also didn't tell them how many people there were living there.

I wondered how I could trust these people. They were strangers, yet they had offered to help me when I had been deserted. They saved my life in one way or another. If they hadn't come along I would have most likely been found by souls and taken away.

Maybe they could help me find my way back to the caves, maybe I could take them with me, once I figured out if I could trust them or not. I sighed once more before finally closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_**Violet (roughly a few weeks or a month after Jamie was abandoned and rescued) **_

I was up and out of bed before anybody else. I had a huge build up of energy that I needed to release. I bathed and washed my clothes before heading to the kitchens to start the daily food production. Before long I was joined by Jeb and Lily who were up early. A few other women made their way to the kitchens and helped me with preparing food.

After a while everybody was up and atom and eating or cooking or cleaning. Jeb had assigned jobs for today and I was pleased to be back to wanting to help again. My mind still drifted to Jamie but I would force myself to only think of him when I was alone. I couldn't keep letting his absence bring me down.

I know it affected everybody else too, and it hurt that he might not be coming back, but we needed to keep on moving or we would never be able to do anything ever again. I had decided to lift my attitude about the situation after I realised it affected everybody else and put more strain on them. We all had to work to keep up our spirits, I mean, without Jamie life didn't seem as bright. Life was a lot duller for me and I'm sure many of the other members of our family felt like that.

I don't even remember when he left now, it would have had to have been three or four months ago. Life does seem drabber, but it moves on and there is nothing we can do to bring him back from his journey. Most of us were still calling it a journey because we refused to believe that he may be dead or a soul. Ian slowly approached Jeb and me while we were eating our rolls.

"Jeb, we have a slight situation that you need to see, now," he said in a low and brisk tone.

"What's going on Ian?" I asked quietly.

"You don't need to be involved with this now, Violet. Jeb, come quickly please," Ian insisted. Jeb followed him out of the kitchen area and I stared after him. I wondered where they could be going in such a hurry. I couldn't imagine what the problem could be.

I looked around the kitchens to find that Kyle, Jared, Mel, Ian and Jeb were now the only ones missing. "They must need the muscle," I thought out loud. Lily who was standing close turned and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and told her I was just thinking aloud. I stealthily made my way out of the kitchens and into the main cavern area. The sun was shining and blinding off the mirrors as I walked passed. I headed down the south tunnels towards Doc's but didn't hear any talking.

As I peaked around the corner I realised there was nobody there. The only other places they would have gone were the main entry tunnels or the game room. I ran down the halls and paused before entering the entrance tunnels. What if they saw me spying on them?

Would I get in trouble? What if it is something so bad that I will never forget it? I shook it off and snuck down the halls. As I got closer to the storage area I could hear quiet mummers. I paused as I stuck my head slightly around the corner. I pulled it back quickly after I had seen the gathering. Kyle, Jared, Mel, Ian and Jeb were standing around two figures, Mike and Tim.

My breathing picked up as I realised that there was no Jamie with them. I felt tears starting to well in my eyes. I tried to pull myself together and started listening to their conversation.

"I can't even fathom why you would even think to come back here without my little brother," came Mel's angry voice.

"Look, we don't know what happened, we told-,"

"I don't want to hear it," Jared interrupted.

"Just let us explain,"

"Okay, fine, explain to us then why you had the urge to come back here without my nephew and with a story that is so full of rubbish that not even the dumbest of people would believe it. Explain to me that," Jeb's voice echoed off the cave walls loud and clear.

"Well, it started like this, we left and started looking for souls to find but every time we thought we saw somebody good, another reason would tell us that we judged wrong. So anyway, then somebody obviously put in that they saw strangers lurking around and then next thing we know, seekers are on our arses and we're running every which direction to try and throw them off. We knew we couldn't come back here quickly and jeopardise you all," Mike said.

"This still doesn't explain how Jamie got lost!" Jared exclaimed.

"I was getting to that!" Mike retorted angrily.

"Well I-," Jared started but I heard somebody smack him and he stopped.

"Continue Mike, before Jared rips your head off," Melanie seethed.

"Okay, well anyway, as we were running through some bushland with seekers somewhat chasing us, Jamie ran in another direction. We couldn't just stop and turn around so we tried to back track to where he was without getting caught. We found his jacket lying on the grass with a note that read, "I'm going to a safe haven I know. Will be okay, Jamie." And so we took his jacket and kept on running. We figured once we'd lost the seekers and came back here to tell you." Mike finished.

"Oh well that seems reasonable," Mel stated in a calm voice. But then I heard a loud smack that could only be her fist hitting one of their faces.

"Ahhh for gods sake you bloody crazy bitch!" Mike yelled.

"That is for letting my brother get away, and this," another loud smacking sound, "Is for lying about everything that happened. You think I don't find it hard enough to live knowing that my brother might be gone forever? I can't deal with this, I'm leaving,"

I twisted on the spot and ran down the hallway, I didn't want them to know that I had overheard there whole conversation. I decided that I would intercept Mel when she passed the tunnel to her room. My breath was still fast and my heart was still pounding in my ears. I knew now that Jamie was either lost somewhere or that the worst had happened. How could I have let this happen?

It was my entire fault that I'd let him go and I never even told him my deep and true feelings for him. The thoughts echoed in my head and I realised that he was gone, and I would never get him back.

* * *

_**AN: Well that's the end of that chapter. Not exactly how I wanted it to end but it was just how it turned out. The events somewhat turned out different then I had planned. Mike and Tim were never going to leave but then it came to me! So any who that's not really that important. I would like to thank you guys for reading and putting up with the fact that I don't update often enough, but today I was in the mood so yay for you then! Please review and tell me what you think. Was it clichéd? Was it completely awesome? Did it suck to the deepest pits of Tartarus? Let me know and I would really appreciate it! Love you guys for reading and reviewing. Thanks!**_

_**Nickynoo**_


End file.
